Naruto: Hokage Chronicles
by Forlong
Summary: It's been 8 years since Naruto became a ninja. He is now a Jounin and taking on new chalanges, some of which he's not sure he is ready for. R&R please, 'cause I really want the attention. 12th chapter is here!
1. Prologue

I redid everything. Minor changes were made, but much remains the same. You'll just have to read through the whole thing again. Sorry.

* * *

The boss either lost his mind, or wanted Deividdo to waste his time. There was no way that the Kazekage would walk into a tavern like this, especially this far from his village. Deividoo decided that he'd stay for another hour, then leave and have a few choice words with him.

There were only three suspicious people in the tavern. Well, more suspicious than normal. Three Rain Village ninja were quite a sight to see in this part of the world. They most have come for a mission. Two were at the bar of the tavern, quietly sipping their drinks. The other was sitting about five meters away at a table enjoying some ramen. That one was probably a look out, not that it mattered. Deividdo didn't care what Rain Shinobi did. This was pointless.

Just when he thought this would be dull, a cherry blossom haired woman with vibrant green eyes walked in. Deividdo begged internally for her to look his way as he noted all the right curves in all the right places. She was hot stuff, that was a given.

[NOTE: She's more...er..."bustly" in this series than in part 2.]

He wasn't happy when she walked right up to the two Rain Shinobi at the bar and sat next to one. He wanted a lady to charm. Well, who said he couldn't? It wasn't like he cared if he was interfering with someone else's mission. His sucked anyway.

He got a second glass of sake for her and walked right up to the bar. The seat to her right was open and she wasn't talking to the Rain Nin, so he sat down.

"Hey, babe," Deividdo said, placing the glass of sake in front of her, "Care for some?"

"I'm not 20," she replied.

"Shame," he said, sipping his glass, "Deividdo is my name, what's yours, gorgeous?"

"Ino."

"Ino. What a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."

"Is there something you want?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow in interest.

[_"This guy is so annoying," _she thought.]

"That has yet to be determined," Deividdo said, "What's a woman like you doing in a place like this, anyway?"

"I'm...looking for someone."

"He wouldn't happen to be your...boyfriend, would he?"

"No," Ino said bluntly, "Just an old friend."

"Well," Deividdo said, "Why don't you tell me about this friend? I might be able to help you."

"Will it cost me," she said with a sexy voice.

[_"I can't believe I have to play along with this," _she thought, but with a smile on her face.]

"Just your company," he responded.

Ino looked at him with fire in her eyes and said, "Not interested."

"Playing hard to get?"

"She's not," the Rain Shinobi next to her said, with a slightly scratchy voice, "You are starting to annoy her. And it would be unwise to upset her."

"Who asked you?" Deividdo said placing his arm around the woman, "Come on, babe. I have a lot of connections, and I'm sure we–"

Deividdo then felt a fist connect with his face and he flew back. He landed on the table where the third Rain Nin sat, who made a desperate effort to save his ramen from the onslaught.

"What happened to being discrete?" the Rain Nin closest to Deividdo asked.

"Your way works much better," cherry blossom responded.

As Deividdo sat up, scratchy-voice said, "I told you it was unwise to anger her. And fondling her ass without her explicit permission, angers her."

Deividdo knew trouble was on the way. He placed his hand on a crack in-between the floorboards and used his chakra to drag dirt from under to floor onto his hand. The Rain Shinobi who had been eating ramen was glaring at him with blue eyes. Deividdo couldn't see any other features under the shadow of the other's hat.

"Do you have any idea whose wife you just groped?" he said to Deividdo.

"Like I care," Deividdo said, "It's about time she was touched by a real man."

Deividdo hardened the dirt on his right hand and swung. The Rain Nin grabbed his hand just 30 centimeters from his target, said ninja's face.

"Earth element?" the other said, "This could be interesting."

With a flex of his fingers, the Rain Nin made the dirt on Deividdo's hand brake up. So he had the earth element too? That wasn't good. Deividdo jumped back and threw three shurikin at his opponent. He didn't see how accurate his aim was, as he was busy busting through a window. He'd have a easier time using Jutsu outside.

"You ruined my hat," the Rain Nin said, rubbing his blond hair with his back turned, "I liked that hat."

"I'll ruin more than that," Deividdo said, throwing five kuni at him.

He hit the target head-on...and it disappeared into a puff of smoke. A shadow clone! Where was the real one? Behind him? Above?

"Where am I?" said ninja asked mockingly, "Right where you least expect me. Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!"

[Water Element: Water Prison Technique]

Damn it! He went underground and came up behind Deividdo. There was only enough time for Deividdo to turn and see his captor.

No mistake could be made. The blue eyes, blond hair, and wide face. It could only be...

"Uzumaki Naruto," Deividdo said aloud, "The Fox Ninja!"

"That was to easy," the cherry blossom said.

"Yes, it was," Uzumaki said, then turned to Deividdo, "I have a few questions. First one: Do you really think you're fooling me with that mud clone?"

Uzumaki put his free hand inside the water prison and made five hand signs.

"Suiton: Gogyou Fuzen no Jutsu!"

[Water Element: Water Vice Technique]

The Water Vice crushed the mud clone. How was Uzumaki able to see through it? That was impressive. Deividdo didn't like where this was going. He was glad he sent a mud clone in instead of going himself, but he wasn't much better off on the roof of the tavern.

He opened up his bingo-book and looked up Uzumaki's name. This is what he saw:

Uzumaki Naruto

Leaf Village–Jounin

Elements: Wind, Earth, & Water (Shadow)

Specialties: Kage Bunshin Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Yamakatta no Jutsu, Iwahou no Jutsu, Suirou no Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto Renda

Orders: RUN ON SIGHT!!!

Team: Team Uzumaki–regular leader

"_Run on sight?"_ Deividdo thought, _"He can't be that dangerous. Is Ino part of his squad? Is "Ino" even her real name?"_

It wasn't. Listed under Naruto's info were his regular teammates. Uzumaki Sakura was the first on the list, with a picture of the woman he saw in the tavern next to the name. If he wanted to win, he'd have to fight dirty and attack her. Naruto would obviously take the hit for her and Deividdo could take him to the boss, who'd finally see his talents.

He took out eight kuni knives and aimed at Sakura, who foolishly let her guard down. He threw them with expert precision. They hit their target...a sign for the "Make-Out Tactics" movie?

"_REPLACEMENT JUTSU!"_

Deividdo ducked just in time. A gloved fist would have gone through his skull if he hadn't. Sakura had not only used the jutsu to save herself, but get in position behind him. She made several more swings, which Deividdo dodged. If she landed even one, he was history.

"You know," Naruto said from behind.

Deividdo turned and saw five Narutos, each holding a Rasengan.

"If the bait is obvious," they charged, "DON'T TAKE IT!"

Deividdo jumped out of the way of each Rasengan. Was Naruto toying with him? It didn't mater. The only hope Deividdo had of getting away alive was to cause a distraction and run as fast as he could. A well placed paper bomb might work. He landed on the street and reached to grab one, but...

"Why...can't...I...MOVE," he growled with frustration.

"Shadow Possession complete," a voice said from behind him, "And to think I planned one-hundred moves ahead. Nice work, guys."

"Thanks for the help, Gaara," Naruto said sarcastically as he landed.

"I thought you could handle it," the scratchy voiced one said, "He was no match for you."

Naruto grabbed Deividdo's wallet ("Hey, give that back," he protested), and pulled out some money.

"This should cover the damages," Naruto said with a smile, "And my lunch."

"Naruto," Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips, "That's stealing."

"I prefer to think of it as compensation for my victory."

"Compensation? You–"

"Hey, I like to listen to you two fight as much as the next guy," the one behind Deividdo said, "But could you please knock this guy out. It's such a drag holding him."

"All right," Sakura said, walking over to Deividdo, "One finger. That's all I'll need."

"On three, okay?" the ninja holding him said, "One...two...THREE."

Deividdo felt his body freed just as Sakura's finger hit the pressure point in his forehead. And he blacked out.

Six ninjas, two from the sand and four from the leaf, sat in silence as they waited for Deividdo to awaken. Gaara was used to waiting, so it didn't bother him. Next to him was his bodyguard, who insisted on coming. She was so overprotective, even Gaara couldn't stand it.

Unlike the others, Naruto was standing up. He had changed over the years. He was now over 185 centimeters tall. It was hard to believe people used to call him "shrimp". Naruto's face had also become more defined. What changed the most about Naruto, however, was the look in his eyes. He wasn't some goofy, idiot kid anymore. He was serious, but he was still impatient. It wasn't something most people could see, but Gaara was good at reading people.

Sakura had changed as well. She wasn't much taller, but she'd certainly developed into a more shapely woman. Kankuro once told Gaara that the most attractive women were the last bloomers, it seemed that he was right. Sakura had also carried herself differently. She was more calm, and even more determined (if that were possible).

Shikamaru wasn't much different, but that may have come from the fact that Gaara saw more of him than the other Leaf Shinobi. Shikamaru often came to deliver messages to the Village Hidden in the Sand, but Gaara knew that he really wanted to spend more time with Temari.

The fourth Leaf Shinobi, Ibiki, also seemed unchanged. He was just as scarred and silent as Gaara remembered. He was temporarily placed on Team Uzumaki just for the interrogation.

"Looks like our guest is coming to," Ibiki said, grabbing Deividdo and taking him to the next room, "I won't be long."

"It shouldn't take even 5 minutes," Gaara said, "His will is very weak."

"So how are things with you, Gaara?" Naruto asked after Ikibi left.

"My duties as Kazekage leave me with almost no free time," Gaara explained, "It was hard to even convince the elders to let me come here. By the way, Shikamaru-san, Temari is doing well."

"I didn't ask," Shikamaru said, turning away.

"You wanted to," Gaara said, "Temari talks about you all the time, especially how you should quit smoking."

"Haven't seen much of her lately," Shikamaru said, "How are things going with her students?"

"They are progressing," Gaara stated, "She'll probably recommend them for the Chunin Exams coming up."

"The Sand Village will be hosting them this time, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Gaara said, "So, if you wish to see her again soon, you'll just have to ask the Hokage point blank instead of finding an excuse."

"Come on, Shikamaru-san," Sakura said, "Why don't you just confess your love for her and get it over with? Everyone else knows about it."

"Look who's talking," he responded, "How long did it take you to tell Naruto how you felt? And he wasn't even conscious at the time."

"Well, I thought saying it then would make it easier to tell him when he did wake up," Sakura explained with a blush, "And he did wake up while I was...well..."

"And what did you do when he woke up?" Shikamaru asked.

"I...I...hit him."

"I rest my case."

"I was confused," Sakura said with exasperation, "I never felt this way about anyone before. No one ever loved me just because I'm...me. I didn't know how to react to that."

"Generally, hitting said person would be the wrong thing to do," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"All right," Naruto said, stepping between the two, "That's enough. She is my wife, Shikamaru. And it doesn't matter to me how long it took her to say it, or how she said it. What matters to me is that she says, 'I love you,' to me at every opportunity."

Sakura smiled warmly at him and slowly walked to him and gave him a kiss. She may have also whispered "I love you", but Gaara couldn't hear it to clearly.

"Well, that was easy," Ibiki said, walking through the door.

"What did he say?" Naruto said, backing away from his wife (with a highly noticeable frown appearing on her face).

"We'll have to move quickly," Ibiki said, "He was supposed to meet up with his contact in an hour."

[One hour later]

Sakura didn't like it. She had to watch as her husband put himself in mortal danger again. It was a well thought out plan, but she still didn't like it. Naruto was meeting Deividdo's contact at the Light and Shadow Bridge; using the Transformation Jutsu to impersonate the man. Sakura wouldn't be able to hear what was going on, so she had to wait until Naruto gave the signal. Gaara and Shikamaru were hanging back at each of their hiding places, so they were set for anything. I theory at least.

The contact approached "Deividdo", warring a light violet robe that covered his face. She carefully moved her head to see.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

No. It wasn't Sasuke. If it was, he would have used the Sharingan to check for the Transformation Jutsu. The plan would have been over before it started. Whoever it was, was also an imposter. The two began to talk, but because of the wind Sakura couldn't hear a word.

[Fortunately, we can.]

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Deividdo," the other responded, "You came alone?"

"Of course," Naruto responded, "What do think I am?"

"Oh, just be quiet," the other said in an un-Sasuke tone, "What do you have to report."

"It was a pointless mission. The Kazekage wasn't there. Why would he be, now that I think of it?"

"It is none of your concern," the fake Sasuke said, "Now, I have an update for your Bingo Book. Hand it over."

"Do you really think I'll just lay down and–"

"Your Bingo Book," the faker said in a slightly louder tone.

Naruto had no choice now. He didn't have the Bingo Book. He had to call in Sakura and capture the imposter. He gave the signal; Sakura was by his side in an instant.

"Hey, how about I drop my act," Naruto said, transforming back, "And you drop yours? The real Sasuke could have seen through that."

"You brought down Deividdo?" the fake said.

"It wasn't that hard," Naruto said, "After all, I am the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, Master of Three Elements, the Fox Ninja, the Great Toad–OW!"

"Cut it out," Sakura screamed after hitting him, "You're acting like Jiraiya."

"Well," the fake said, turning back to normal, "I guess I should drop my act too."

"Karin?" Naruto shouted in shock, "You transformed into Sasuke. Tha...that's really disturbing."

"Oh, like you haven't tried it," Sakura said sarcastically, "I won't complain if you kill her, but try to take her alive."

"Oh come on," Naruto said, "It is Karin, after all."

At that moment, two Shadow Clones of Naruto came up from under the bridge, each holding a Rasengan. One aimed for Karin's legs, the other for her face. Karin backed out of the way, and right into Shikamaru's range.

Karin smiled slyly and said, "Did you really think it'd be that–AHH!"

She noticed Shikamaru's shadow just in the nick of time and jumped five meters to her left. Quite out of his range.

"So it's not just the two of you," Karin said, "But Shikamaru is useless against someone as smart as I am."

"You look pretty stupid to me," Naruto said, "Look at what you're standing in."

She hadn't noticed that she'd landed on sand. Sand that was rising around her legs and up her body. She cursed them several times as the sand covered her chest and arms.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Wait," Sakura said, watching Karin, "Gaara, release the sand. She used the Replacement Jutsu!"

Gaara let go just in time. A paper bomb went off, spraying sand all over. Fortunately, it didn't fly as far as it would have had the sand covered the whole thing.

Sakura pulled out shurikin, four in each hand, and jumped up.

"Raiton: Denkou Shurikin Renda," she screamed while spinning, releasing each shurikin at a precise moment.

[Lightning Element: Lightning Shurikin Barrage]

"Karin's that way," she said, pointing in the direction she heard a shurikin being deflected, "Wait, Naruto."

She went after him. He still ran off on his own. It just wasn't smart.

"Naruto, you've got to think," Sakura said.

"Don't worry. Get ready," he said, making several hand signs and landing on the ground, "Doton: Iwahou no Jutsu!"

[Earth Element: Rock-Cannon Technique]

A rock twice Karin's size shot right out of the ground and came right at her. She dodged to her left towards an open field. Naruto was herding her, and intended Sakura to finish the job. She made four hand signs.

"Suiton: Mizuhou no Jutsu!"

[Water Element: Water-Cannon Technique]

A shot of water came out of Sakura's mouth and forced Karin into the open. Sakura landed right behind the other woman and got into position. Naruto landed right by her and they combined their hands, his left and her right, to make six hand signs.

"To people making hand signs together!?" Karin shouted in shock, "But that's–"

"Impossible?" Naruto and Sakura said together, while clasping each others hands, "Suiton: Tsuin Sune-ku no Jutsu!"

[Water Element: Twin Snake Technique]

Two water serpents came from their free hands. Naruto's was larger, but Sakura's was longer. This allowed them to take advantage of Sakura's perfect chekra control and Naruto's raw power. Only two ninjas with their skills and were as close as they were could do a jutsu like that. And it had taken them two years to perfect.

The work was flawless. It was very entertaining to see Karin struggle to stay out of reach of Sakura's snake, while avoiding Naruto's. Eventually, they couldn't hold the jutsu and had to let it go, causing water to splash all over the field.

"Ha," Karin said, noticeably laboring with her breathe, "It didn't work."

"Maybe," Sakura said with a smile, "But you're at a disadvantage. You've worn yourself out, and you're covered in water."

She made three hand signs and placed her hands out in front of her, facing each other. The look on Karin's face told Sakura that she recognized the signs.

"CHIDORI!"

Lighning arced between the fingers of her hands. Her maroon chakra molded in the palm of her hand. Her Chidori wasn't as destructive as Kakashi's or Sasuke's, but it was precise and controlled. She could regulate exactly how much energy came out where. This was how she got her nickname: The Scarlet Spark.

She charged at Karin, who foolishly tried to dodge it. She didn't realize that unlike with other's who used the Chidori, if Sakura used it, you couldn't dodge it. You only lessened the damage. This was what she was counting on. As Karin avoided the destructive center, she ignored the lightning arcing into her wet clothes, shocking her. Karin was on the ground in five seconds.

"Nice work," Shikamaru said, "What should we do now?"

"Well, there's no point in staying here," Naruto said, checking Sakura ("I'm fine, Naruto," she said with a sweet smile), "We should take both of them back to the Leaf Village for questioning."

"It's going to be such a drag carrying them for two days," Shikamaru said, "But you're right. Guess you'll be heading home too, Gaara-sama."

"Yes," Gaara said, "I can't stay away any longer than I have."

"Glad to work with you again," Naruto said, "And thanks. Now we're one step closer to finding out what Sasuke is up to."

* * *

Gogyou Fuzen no Jutsu (Water Vice Jutsu), Yamakatta no Jutsu (Mountain-Cutter Jutsu), Iwahou no Jutsu (Rock-Cannon Jutsu), Denkou Shurikin Renda (Lightning Shurikin Barrage), Mizuhou no Jutsu (Water-Cannon Jutsu), and Tsuin Sune-ku no Jutsu (Twin Snake Jutsu) are all my own creations. By the way, I'm writing as if each character has a unique chakra color.


	2. Return to Konohagure

Here we go with chapter 2. Now that I think about it, I haven't used a disclaimer yet. Well, in case you haven't guessed, I don't own "Naruto" or any characters in this fanfic (except for Miyoshi Deividdo). The series belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. If I owned it, Sakura would have already confessed her love for Naruto. One of the changes I mad was replacing Rin with an OC, since she hasn't actually done anything yet. Anyway...

* * *

The walk home wasn't easy. It was only a two day walk; but, with two prisoners under genjutsu induced sleep, it wasn't leisurely. Karin was drooling and occasionally mumbling Sasuke's name. Shikamaru didn't want to know what she was dreaming. Deividdo slept more peacefully, but he was a lot heavier than Karin, so Shikamaru wasn't very happy to be taking his turn to carry the man.

Shikamaru spent his time thinking about Temari. Gaara was right, he wanted to be with Temari. But he had responsibilities in the Leaf Village. He was an advisor to the Hokage, he'd soon take his father's place as head of the Nara clan, and last but most important of all was Sarutobi Masashi, Asuma's son. He couldn't ask Temari to leave the Sand Village either. She too had responsibilities to her village, her family, and her students.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who was reminiscing with Sakura. Naruto was lucky to have fallen in love with someone already close to home. He didn't have to give up anything to be with Sakura. But, on the other hand, he'd been willing to. Shikamaru remembered when Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back almost seven years ago. The idiot had promised that so he could make Sakura happy, even if he couldn't be. In the end, Naruto didn't have to sacrifice any happiness. But he would have, without a second thought, to see Sakura happy.

As stupid as it sounded, Shikamaru needed advice from Naruto. It felt weird. Naruto was the one who always asked for advice, not Shikamaru. He would do it, but not here. They needed to complete the mission first.

"I can't wait to get back," Naruto said, "It's been a while since I sparred with Bushy-Brows. I think I'll challenge him once we finish the mission."

"Oh no you won't," Sakura growled, "You're not coming home a bloody mess again."

"Come on, Sakura-chan. It's only a friendly match."

"Last time he broke your left arm!" Sakura screamed with exasperation.

"Okay, so we got to rough last time. But it's how men bond."

"If you two bond any more, you're going to kill each other."

"You're one to talk," Naruto said, "What about you and Ino? You came to blows over floral arrangements."

"It wasn't over that...exactly," Sakura said.

"_I don't want to hear about this,"_ Shikamaru thought, but could think of no escape. He tried to be as interested as he could in the trees.

"What was it about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we...were arguing about the floral arrangements," Sakura said, "But then she insulted you."

"So? I've been insulted all the time. _You_ used to insult me all the time. What was the big deal?"

"It was...what she insulted about you..."

"What?" Naruto asked, "What did she insult about me that made you brake her arm and four of her ribs?"

"She...she...said she thought you were...incapable...at servicing my needs...in bed."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and said, "Uh...well...you didn't do anything when Sai said stuff like...that...about me."

"I know," Sakura said (Shikamaru knew she was blushing, even though he couldn't see her), "But that was before we..."

Sakura seemed to clue in that Shikamaru and Ikibi were right there and could hear every word. She mumbled and got behind Naruto, as if that would hide her shame.

"Oh look," Shikamaru said, glad to be able to change subjects, "There's the main gate."

"And look at who's waiting for us," Naruto said, pointing at the black-haired kid at the gate, "Hey, Neisan!"

Nii Neisan waved to Naruto and walked briskly to the team. Neisan was originally from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, but came to the Leaf after his clan was wiped out over three years ago. Naruto looked after the kid, and even adopted him last year. Neisan was enrolled at the academy (the most promising student there, to boot) and would be taking the final exam in a few days.

"Naruto-sensei," Neisan said, when he came close, "I mastered that jutsu you showed me."

"You better not have been teaching him that perverted jutsu of yours," Sakura growled, shaking her fist.

"What?" Naruto said in shock, "I would never do that. Honest, Sakura."

"What are they talking about, Shika-sensei?" Neisan asked.

"When Naruto was your age, he had this thing about transforming into girls," Shikamaru explained.

"That's disturbing."

"Yeah, it is," Shikamaru said with a smile, "He used it last about three years ago. Sakura finally got tired of it and broke both his arms. Then she healed them, just so she could brake them again."

[Note: All this time, Naruto and Sakura were still arguing as such:]

"Yeah right, you little prev," Sakura said, "I know you. Just because I haven't seen, doesn't mean you never do it."

"What's with you?" Naruto shouted, "What about you? Have you forgotten what you like to do when you're in the mood?"

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!!"

"If you two are finished," Shikamaru said, "I would like to stop carrying this guy. After that, you can argue all you want."

"Sorry, Neisan," Naruto said, ruffling the boy's hair, "You can show me later."

[At the Hokage mansion...]

Shikamaru could hear muffled voices through the door to the Hokage's office. For a few seconds, he contemplated whether to knock or just wait. He decided to knock, when he saw Sakura trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Come in," the Hokage said ("No. Don't," another voice said).

"Amaya-sempai!" Naruto shouted once he was in the room, "What have you been eating!?"

"Idiot," Sakura said, punching his shoulder, "She's pregnant."

Shikamaru smiled, remembering a similar reaction from Naruto when he noticed Kurenai's pregnancy. Amaya was the only other person in the Hokage's office, other than the Hokage. He was apparently letting them in to distract him from her.

"Well, how did the mission go?" the Hokage asked.

"Better than I thought," Naruto said, "And easier. I thought we'd be out there for weeks, and it took us less than one."

"Well, as impressive as that is," the Hokage said, "You haven't mentioned the actual mission. Did you find any clues to Sasuke's whereabouts or actions?"

"Well...uh...you see...we did–"

"We failed that mission, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura interrupted.

"WAIT! Not exactly," Naruto said as Kakashi gave an aggravated sigh.

"How do you "not exactly" fail a mission?" Amaya asked.

"We captured these two," Shikamaru said as he and Ikibi dropped Dieviddo and Karin in front of them, "And we took this."

Kakashi took the book Shikamaru was holding, looked at it, and said, "This is blank."

"It's chakra encoded, I think," Naruto said, "Probably a Bingo Book. Sasuke could have easily learned that trick from Kabuto."

"I can get them to decode it," Ikibi said, "If you'll let me barrow a guard outside, I can interrogate them."

"Go right ahead," Kakashi said, handing to book to him, "I'll come by in an hour."

"Hokage or not," Ikibi said, "If you're even one second late, I'll brake your arms."

Ikibi left the room with the prisoners. Kakashi was sweating a lot more than he was a moment ago.

"So that's what someone has to do to make sure you're on time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, laughing, "If only I knew that eight years ago."

"That's not funny, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Wait, Amaya-sempai," Naruto said, "If you're pregnant, who's the father?"

"Who do you think?" she responded.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with a sly smile, "So it's you? I can tell by your blushing."

"Were you talking to him about the wedding again?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto.

"Yes, but he never cooperates."

"Well," Kakashi said nervously, "with my duties as Hokage, I just don't have time."

Naruto leaned in close and said, "Looks like you had time to have–"

"NARUTO!"

"If that's all, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, "I'd like to leave."

"Actually," Kakashi said, "There is one more thing I'd like to take to you about. Especially you, Naruto."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's time you took on students."

Naruto looked at his old sensei in shock and said, "Ka...Kakashi-sensei, are you...sure I'm ready for that?"

"Actually," Kakashi said, obviously smiling under his mask, "I wanted to give you students two years ago; but there were just so many requests for you on "A" and "S" rank missions, I couldn't afford to. Now, many people have seen that other Konohagure Eleven in action, so they except some of them if you're unavailable."

Shikamaru smiled. He liked the fact that they were still called "The Konohagure Eleven", even though there weren't eleven of them anymore. It reminded him of his friends that gave their lives for the village.

Naruto was stammering to object, but just couldn't; so Kakashi said, "Well, the final exam is tomorrow. I'll let you know who I plan to put in your squad in three days. I've told the other Konohagure Eleven that they might have to pick up some slack, but don't let the students know. I don't want any of them getting their hopes up that they'll get the Great Naruto as a sensei."

"Uh...understood," Naruto said, being flabbergasted for the first time.

As they walked out, Naruto said, "Me, a sensei? Could I really do it?"

"I remember telling you before, Naruto," Shikamaru said, "We're not kids anymore. You have to take charge."

"This is so different," Naruto said with exasperation, "It's not like a squad in my command. They'll be kids I have to look after and train. Any mistake I make could cost them their lives later in life or worse!"

"You're afraid?" Shikamaru asked, "You think you might train the next Orochimaru, or something?"

"Well, I could if I'm not careful," Naruto said, "I...I got to think about this. I'll see you at home, Sakura."

"Don't worry," Sakura said, kissing him lightly, "I have faith in you. Anyone you train will only become as strong and brave as you are. I have something I have to get, but I'll probably be home before you are. Let me know if you're still feeling apprehensive, when you get back."

"Sure thing."

[Later at the Uzumaki house...]

Sakura was fiddling around, trying to pass the time, but it just seemed to stand still. Only a few second left and it would be done.

"**CHA!"** Inner Sakura screamed, **"Why does this take so long!?"**

Times up! She picked up the test and looked at it. What!? It STILL wasn't done? Who made this crap anyway!? She saw the results begin to appear. Time, once again, seemed to stand still in the bathroom. Who thought it would take so long for two lines to appear?

Just as she was about sure of the results, she was interrupted by a knock on the door and Neisan saying, "Sakura-sensei, are you in there?"

"Yes, Neisan-chan," Sakura said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"**You little brat!"** Inner Sakura screamed while pulling her hair, **"Couldn't you at least wait five seconds!?"**

"Tell you what," Sakura said, "when Naruto-kun gets back, you can show both of us your Suna Shurikin no Jutsu. That sound good to you?"

[Sand Shurikin Technique]

"Okay," he said, "Sorry to bother you."

When she was sure he'd left, she checked again. She was right. She was pregnant.

[Meanwhile at the Hyuga mansion...]

Naruto often went to the Hyuga mansion when he need to think. Hinata was always willing to listen and give her opinion. She was always kind to him. When they were kids, she was always shy and quiet, but encouraging as well. As she got older, she became more open with Naruto, but still nervous. And despite the hostility she harbored when Naruto started dating Sakura, she continued to be supportive. It was almost as if...

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Naruto said to himself, "Hinata used to have a crush on me, and it took me four years after she got over it to realize!? I am an idiot!"

"Well, admitting is the first step," Kiba said, "What made you finally admit it?"

"Very funny, Kiba," Naruto said, "What are you doing here?"

"Shino and I came by to congratulate Hinata," Kiba said, "Isn't that why you're here?"

Naruto looked past Kiba at Shino, who was talking to Hinata. Hinata was sitting on the steps to the front door of the mansion and petting Kiba's ninja hound, Saiba. Saiba had black fur with a few grey patches on his face.

"No. I don't even know what you're congratulating her for," Naruto said.

"Well," Kiba said, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders and walking him towards Hinata, "Her father decided that it's time to prepare her to take over as head of the Hyuga clan."

"That's great," Naruto said, "You finally did it, Hinata-sama."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, seeming a little surprised at being called "Hinata-sama" by Naruto, "I couldn't have done it without your encouragement. And congratulations to you as well. Kakashi-sama told me he would be giving you students."

"Oh yeah," Kiba said, "He must be short-staffed to want to depend on you."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "But, I'm not sure I can do it. I mean, what if I make a mistake that costs my students later?"

"I thought the same thing when I first lead Squad 8," Shino said, "When I was made a sensei last year, that kept gnawing at the back of my mind. But Kurenai-sensei reminded me that my students are in control of their own destinies. I must guide them as best I can, but they are responsible for their own actions.

"And, just so you know, I'm not worried about anyone you train. You have a gift, Naruto. You change everyone you meet. Look at Hinata. She used to struggle on missions, desperate to prove herself. But, after she saw how much you'd grown in the Chunin exams, she changed. She trained three times harder than before, and it payed off. She'll be head of the Hyuga clan because she wanted to be like you. That's what your students will do."

"Thanks, Shino," Naruto said, "I needed that."

"Nato-sama!" shouted a three-year-old boy that ran at Naruto.

It was Neji's son, whom was named after Naruto. The little Hyuga wrapped his arms around Naruto's leg and held it like a vice.

"Hi, Naruto-chan," the elder Naruto said, "Did you miss me, or just my leg?"

"You take me to see daddy now?" the boy said, "You promised."

"Yes, I'll take you to see Neji," he responded, "That okay, Hinata?"

"Sure."

Naruto picked up his godson and turned to leave.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said, "Have you met Hyuga Haruki?"

"I think so," Naruto said, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Kiba said with an odd smile on his face, "See you later."

"_What was that about?"_ Naruto thought as he walked away.

[Meanwhile (again) at the Yamanaka flowershop...]

It was a boring day for Inka. She just couldn't sit still, because tomorrow was the day of the final exam. She'd finally become a ninja, but did her sister understand that? No she didn't.

"Hello, Inka-chan," a familiar voice said, "Is your sister here?"

"Sakura-neechan," Inka said, jumping up, "I...I didn't see you come in."

Inka heard her big sister sigh and say, "Inka, stop letting your mind wander. If you intend to be a Shinobi, you have to focus."

"Mom was always more reasonable," Inka mumbled.

"Hi, Sakura," Ino said, "How are you?"

"Fine. Fine," Sakura said nervously.

Ino nodded and said, "Inka-chan, why don't you go in the back and get more daffodils? They seem rather popular today."

Inka grumbled. She knew Ino just wanted her not to know what they were talking about. But what Ino didn't know was that Inka had learned in increase her hearing with chakra. She could hear every word the two of them said.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said, "It's just that...well..."

"Well what?" an exasperated Ino said.

"You know about what Naruto and I decided about...having children,...right?"

"Yes," Ino said (Inka could hear the smile in her voice).

"Well, it looks like...the decision is out of our hands right now."

"You mean...?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "I'm going to have a baby."

Ino squealed and said, "I'm so happy for you. I'll spoil that kid rotten, just so you know. She'll love her auntie Ino. That is, if it's a girl. I think a girl would be best for you to start. What do you want it to be?"

After a long pause, Sakura said, "Ino,...what...how...but....be serious!"

"I am serious. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm only 20. Am I ready to have a baby? And what about Naruto? How's he going to take it?"

"Isn't Naruto the one who wanted to have a family right away?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sakura said quietly.

"Well then, you've got no worries there. He'll be so happy. And as for whether you're ready or not. You know, there are no two people I think would make–will make better parents than the two of you."

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Of course," Ino said, "Now that we've got that taken care of, you can stop spying, Inka."

Inka came out of hiding with a red face. Ino always caught her, every single time.

"Inka," Ino said, "I'm getting tired of–oh hello, Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto and the Hyuga with the same personal name came in the shop. The young Naruto was on the elder's shoulders, batting at one of the flowers hanging from the ceiling.

"Saku," little Naruto said, "Nato-sama taking me to see daddy."

"Is he now," Sakura said with a smile, "Can I come with you?"

"Yes, Saku," the three-year-old said.

The adult Naruto got together his usual batch of flowers. He came in her often, as he visited the graveyard regularly.

"Well, you doing good, Naruto?" Ino said with her knowing smile.

"Great," Naruto said, "Couldn't be better."

"Don't be so sure," Inka said, giving him his change, "Thanks for coming."

"Whatever," Naruto said, apparently deciding not to even try to understand, "Let's go, Sakura-chan."

[At the graveyard...]

When they laid the flowers at Neji's gravestone, the three-year-old Naruto talked for several minutes. The kid was vary chatty. He looked like his father, but was nothing like him in personality.

"**This is it,"** Inner Sakura said, **"Go for it, CHA!"**

"Naruto," Sakura said nervously, "You remember what we agreed on about...having children."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Don't worry about it. We're still young. I can wait a few more years."

"You won't have to," Sakura said.

"What?"

"**OH COME ON, YOU IDIOT!"**

"I'm pregnant, Naruto," Sakura said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "We're going to have a baby."

Naruto was shocked.

"A...a...baby?" Naruto said, "I'm...going to be a...a dad."

"Yes."

"Are...are you okay with this? You're the one who wanted to wait."

"I'm alright," Sakura said, "I'm a little scared, but we can handle it."

"I...I'm not sure," Naruto said.

Sakura laughed and said, "So you can face down five of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but can't handle parenting?"

"This isn't like a mission," Naruto shouted, "This is someone we'll be fully responsible for. What if we mess it up? What if I'm the worst father in history?"

"Naruto, if you love our child even half as much as you love me, that will mean the world to her."

"Her? Wait, is it a girl? What if I'm mean to guys she dates and she ends up alone and–"

"NARUTO," Sakura said, "I don't know if it's a girl. But I do know that, boy or girl, will be lucky to have you as a father."

She embraced him and whispered words of comfort in his ear. She knew him all to well. She knew exactly what worried him and what calmed him. What she knew most of all, at that moment, was that Ino was right. Naruto would be a fantastic father, regardless of his worries.

Well, that ends that chapter. Nii Neisan, Amaya, Hyuga Naruto, Hyuga Haruki, Yamanaka Inka, and Saiba are all my own creations.

* * *

Next chapter, we find out who's in Naruto's squad; but I think you've guessed it already.


	3. Naruto's New Squad

Here we go...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Leaf Village–Jounin

Elements: Wind, Earth, & Water (Shadow)

Specialties: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Yamakatta no Jutsu, Iwahou no Jutsu, Suiro no Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto Renda

Orders: RUN ON SIGHT!!!

Team: Team Uzumaki–regular leader

"Well, the info on me is accurate," Naruto said as he looked at the Bingo Book Deividdo decoded, "But where's Sakura?"

Naruto turned the pages of the book to Haruno. If they had Sakura listed there, this Bingo Book was over a year old. Sakura's page was as such:

Haruno Sakura

Leaf Village–Jounin

Elements: Water & Lightning (Light)

Specialties: metical ninjutsu, genjutsu, Mizuhou no Jutsu, Denami no Jutsu, Denkou Shirukin Barrage, Chidori

Orders: Capture for interrogation

Team: Team Uzumaki–medic

"It's a little off," Kakashi said, "I don't understand why the Hyuuga style taijutsu she knows wouldn't be listed. Neji taught her those moves over four years ago."

"I know," Naruto replied, "And Sasuke should know full well what Sakura's abilities are. He found out first hand."

"What is he up to?" Kakashi said, "This is quite strange. He also wants her captured, but knows full well you would find and free her if she was."

"I know. Could he have been leading Deividdo into false pretenses?"

"If he thought Deividdo was a liability, why did he even bother with the guy?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for Karin to cave," Naruto said, "She'll have a better idea of what's going on. How's that going?"

"Not well," Kakashi said, "She just won't crack. We may have to wait a few weeks to see if she's willing to talk later."

"Guess I don't need to come here anymore," Naruto said, standing up.

"By the way," Kakashi said, "I'll be arranging the squads today at 3. Be at my office at that time."

"Sure thing," Naruto said, walking away.

[Inside the Hokage's office at 3]

"Uzumake Naruto," Kakashi said, "Here are the files on squad seven. Let me know how you feel about them."

"Nii Neisan," Naruto read on the top file.

That was obvious. Neisan already looked up to Naruto and viewed him as a Sensei. Naruto didn't even bother reading the file. He supplied more than half the information in it, after all.

"Hyuuga Haruki?" Naruto asked.

"I recommended him for your squad," Kiba said, "You'll understand when you meet him."

"There's nothing in here about his Kekkei Genkai," Naruto pointed out.

"That's because he doesn't have it," Kakashi said.

Naruto was surprised. Almost all members of the Hyuuga clan had the Byakugan, but there were exceptions. Sakura was Hinata's second cousin once removed, and she didn't have the clan's Kekkei Genkai. But Naruto had gotten used to people who carried that clan's name to have it's Kekkei Genkai. He looked at the last one.

"That's just cruel, Kaka-sensei," Naruto said grimly, "You're just getting me back for all the trouble I put you through, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi said with an obvious smile under his mask, "Inka-san graduated with the lowest scores. I thought you'd be best for handling her."

"I don't buy that excuse for on second," Naruto said, "And you know it."

[Later...]

After all the squads were assigned, Naruto decided that he should try to find out more about Haruki. He remembered hearing about a kid named "Haruki" a few times when he visited the Hyuuga Mansion. They didn't say much. Maybe it was because he didn't have their Kekkei Genkai. Naruto hoped they weren't hard on the kid about it.

"Show me! Show me," Naruto heard the Hyuuga with his name say from the woods surrounding the mansion.

"All right," said another voice, "Just this once."

Naruto sneaked through the brush to see. With Hyuuga Naruto was a thirteen-year-old member of the Hyuuga clan with black eyes. He was holding two short staffs.

"Now, Kiba-sensei taught me this," the black-eyed kid said, "I was able to pass the final exam because of it."

"Come on and show me, Haruki," little Naruto said.

Haruki placed his staffs together and focused his chakra. After a second he threw the staffs to the ground and made a hand sign.

"Kishokubi Bunshin no Jutsu!"

[Wood-Catalyst Clone Technique]

Two Shadow Clones appeared were the staffs were, holding them. Naruto laughed and came out of hiding.

"Clever," Naruto said, "You can't focus chakra outside of your body, so you pump it into the wood and use that to make the clones. It was something the Second Hokage devised. I can see how Kiba could have thought of it."

"Nato-sama," little Naruto said, "Did you see that? Wasn't Haru cool?"

"Whatever," Naruto said, ruffling the other's hair, "He's okay."

"Okay?" Haruki said with anger, "I'm not sure who you are, but I'm like a super-ninja. You just watch, someday I'll become Hokage! Then everyone in the village will have to stop disrespecting me."

A few moments after hearing that, Naruto busted out laughing.

"What's wrong!? You don't think I can do it!?"

"It's not that," Naruto said, holding back his laughter, "You just remind me of someone I knew when I was a kid. He kept saying exactly what you just said. It annoyed his friends a lot. I'm surprised they put up with him."

"Who was he?" Haruki asked.

"Maybe I can tell you some other time," Naruto said, ruffling Haruki's hair.

"Hey," Haruki said, pushing Naruto's hand away, "Don't do that! And what this about telling me later? I want to know. What's the big deal? Who is it I remind you of?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I'll tell you this much: he will become Hokage. He was not quite cut out for the job before, but he grew and will one day be ready for it."

"But that doesn't tell me anything," Haruki wined.

"It tells you that he's still alive, and still believes in his dream. Although, he's found new reasons to become Hokage. I'll tell you who he is some day."

As Naruto walked away, Haruki said, "Hey wait. Who are you, anyway?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, smiled, and said, "Maybe I'll tell you that someday too."

"HEY," Haruki shouted after him, "What kind of answer is that? What's with you and all the secrets?"

[The next day at the graveyard.]

Uzumake Naruto thought it was time he visited his father again. He'd done that yesterday, but he still felt a little uneasy about being a sensei. "Talking" with his dad about it again would help. Naruto wondered for the billionth time what his father would think of him. Would he be proud of him? Naruto never stopped running this through his mind. It was something that he always had in his head. Wondering if he would have the approval of someone who wasn't alive anymore.

As Naruto came towards his father's grave, he saw Shikamaru. The other was standing by Asuma's grave. By Asuma were his father, mother, brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. Naruto's heart sank. Masashi had it bad. He had no father, grandparents, uncle, or even a cousin. But at least he had his mom, and Shikamaru. The kid was unlucky, but not as much a Naruto was. That was one reason he wanted to become Hokage. He wanted to keep people from going through what he went through.

"Sure wish you were still here, Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru said, "I could use your advice."

"I probably could too," Naruto said, standing by his friend, "He helped me master the wind element, after all. He probably knew a lot of cool wind jutsu that he could have taught me."

"It's been five years now. And I still miss him. That smile he gave whenever he said he'd treat us to barbecue, playing games of shogi with him, and even the smell of his cigarets. I can't believe I miss the smell of his damn cigarets."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just never forget him. You have to tell Masashi how cool his dad was, remember?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said with a smile, "Hey, Naruto, can I...ask you something?"

"Sure," Naruto said, removing his hand (he could tell this was serious).

"I don't know what to do. I think...I think I'm in love with Temari and–"

"That's great," Naruto interrupted, "Wait 'til I tell–"

"Don't tell anyone!"

After Naruto nodded, Shikamaru continued, "I do know that I want to be with her, but I can't just leave the Leaf Village. There's to much for me to do here. And I can't ask her to leave her village. That'd just be selfish. What should I do?"

"That is a tough one," Naruto said.

"Think I don't know that? This is the hardest thing for me to think about. It's not like some puzzle that I can solve in 15 minutes. This is my life, and her's. I want her to be happy; but, even if I make her happy, I don't want to make her sacrifice for me."

"I understand where you're coming from."

"Not quite," Shikamaru said, "You were lucky to fall for someone so close to home. You didn't have to give up any dreams for Sakura."

"You're right," Naruto said, "I am lucky. I didn't have to give up any dreams for Sakura. But I almost did. You remember don't you?"

"You mean...when you promised her you'd bring Sasuke back?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a small frown, "I was torn up inside, I have to admit. I hated him for leaving her. I hated him for being the one she loved instead of me. I hated him for making her cry.

"Inside, I was screaming, 'Forget that jerk! He'll never love you like I do.'

"I really wanted to say that, but..but I couldn't. I could stop her crying. I could finally make her happy. I was going to give up my happiness, my dream of being with her someday; just to see her smile again, and know I put the smile there."

"That was, without a doubt, the dumbest thing you ever did, Naruto."

"Maybe," Naruto said, "But even now, I don't wish I did anything different. It helped me grow. And it helped her grow. I didn't have to sacrifice anything in the end, but I thought I'd have to. And I would have, without a second thought."

"You're insane," Shikamaru said with a smile, "But what do you think I should do?"

"Have you talked with Temari about this?"

"No."

"Well, you should. She probably feels the same way. Maybe you two can work out a compromise."

"Like what?" Shikamaru said.

"You're the smart one," Naruto said, "Why don't you figure it out. The Sand Village isn't that far away. We've improved the roads in the past few years. It can take less than two days to get there now. Just ask Kakashi-sensei for a week off to go and see her."

Naruto walked away and said, over his shoulder, "And, who knows, maybe I won't be the only lucky one."

"But I can't let her leave her village just for me," Shikamaru said, "I'd feel terrible."

"When Sakura first told me she loved me," Naruto said, "I wasn't happy at all."

"What?"

"I was sad," Naruto said, turning to face Shikamaru again, "I thought she was giving up on finding Sasuke. I thought she wanted me to take Sasuke's place. I thought she was just doing it as a favor to me."

"That's why you tried to leave the village, isn't it?"

"Part of it. I also thought it'd protect her from the Akatski, and I wanted to protect the village too. So many people died to protect me. I hated myself for that."

Shikamaru smiled and said, "You want to know that last thing Asuma said to me?"

Naruto just looked at him with confusion.

"We'd been playing a game of Shogi before the mission, and had been talking about the pieces. He said I was a knight, since I was diverse and cunning, but he was just a sacrificial piece. When I asked him who the king was, he wouldn't tell me."

"But...that's the Hokage, right?" Naruto asked.

"I thought so at first," Shikamaru said, "So did he. But before he died, he told me who the king was."

Naruto frowned at the dramatic pause and said, "Who?"

"It's the future of the village. If you lose the king, the game is over and the enemy has won. If you don't protect the children, the future of the village, you're going to do nothing but lose. That's what you were to this village. You were the future of the Leaf Village. You became our hope. They like to call you "The Fox Ninja" or "The Great Toad Sage", but I prefer to call you "Light of Hope"."

"It's not all that cool," Naruto said, fighting back tears of happiness, "But I like it, all the same. Thanks, Shikamaru. I'll do my best to protect the king."

"You will?" Shikamaru said with a smile that knew what was coming next.

"I promise you. And I always stay true to my word. That's my Nindo."

"Weren't you going to visit someone?" Shikamaru said as they left.

"Don't need to," Naruto said, "I already know what he'd tell me."

Shikamaru smiled and said, "You know, I don't know the first thing about the Fourth Hokage. But, if he had a heart at all, he'd be very proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I even thought I'd name my first son after you, but everyone is going to be doing that after you become Hokage. It'll just be some lame trend. It'd be such a drag."

* * *

Well, I think that's a good place to stop. Well see squad 7's examination by Naruto in the next chapter. The Denami no Jutsu and Kishokubi Bunshin no Jutsu are my own creations. Hope you liked it.


	4. Squad Seven Starts

Here were are again...

* * *

Inka couldn't have been happier. She was a ninja. Today she'd have her orientation, then she could go on missions. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied her headband like Sakura did. She wanted to be just as strong as her big sister and Sakura.

"Inka," the elder sister said, "Come down and eat your breakfast. I'm not telling you again."

Ever since their father died over four years ago, Ino looked after Inka. They were very close because of it. Inka may have lost her parents, but at least she had her big sister. Not to mention others that looked out for her: Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto. Well, Naruto wasn't around much. He was always off on some mission. Inka wondered if he went on missions to run away from something in the village. Maybe she was just imagining things.

She noticed that she finished her meal without even remembering that she started eating. She got up with a "love you" to Ino, and made her way quickly to her academy. She wasn't late, she just couldn't wait to get her first mission and become as great a ninja as her sister.

"I still can't believe they let you graduate," a familiar voice said from next to her.

"Shut it, Gina," Inka said sternly.

"Come on," Gina said, "You're average was so small, you'd need a magnifying lense to see it. You won't make it as a ninja."

"A ninja doesn't need to be a genius," Inka responded.

"What idiot told you that? Honestly, you're going to fall flat on your face, and I hope I'm there to see it."

"For your information," Inka said with a smile, "The man who said that beat five of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

That wasn't quite accurate. Naruto had technically lost to Yoshi, but Sakura killed him right afterwards. Yoshi hadn't killed Naruto, as he intended, so Naruto did win in a way. He did beat the other four he faced, though. Except maybe Kisame. But other than those two, he beat them.

"Yeah right," Gina said, "Like a ninja that great would want to waste his time on you. You're worthless and homely."

"You really think that, pig-face?"

"I know that," Gina shouted.

Inka was glad they made it to the classroom, giving her an excuse not to talk anymore. Her eyes scanned the room for one person. She found him, and he was sitting alone by the window. It was Nii Neisan, the black-haired heartthrob of the class. If he knew the two had walked in the room, he didn't show it. He was always so calm and cool.

"Hi, Nei-kun," Inka said in a singsongy voice, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course I mind," Neisan said, "I don't feel like sitting next to you."

"Ha," Gina said, "I told you. Neisan-kun is sitting next to me."

The two started shoving each other as they argued. They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice Kazuki taking said seat.

"Hey," Gina said, "I was going to sit there!"

"No," Inka said, "I was, brat!"

Kazuki looked at them with his usual calm expression (Or was it tired? Inka could never figure it out.) and said, "I seems that Neisan-kun wasn't interested in sitting next to either of you. And as the two of you were fighting over the seat, I simply resolved the situation as easily as I could. Now neither of you can sit next to him, so there's no reason to fight."

Inka took a few moments to understand what she'd just been told, but Gina looked ready to hit the round-faced blond that took the seat she wanted. Inka sighed and took the seat next to Kazuki. He probably had a point. He was the smartest one in the class.

Gina grumbled and took the seat next to Hiromi in the row in front of Inka. It was then that she heard a groan from the back of the class.

"Everyone is here," Haruki said, "So the only seat open is next to Gina."

"I'm not to thrilled about it myself," Gina said, glaring daggers at him, "I wanted to sit by Neisan-kun."

"It's always 'Neisan this' and 'Neisan that'," Haruki said as he walked to his seat, "Don't you ever think of anything else. You are so annoying with your constant dallying."

"I'm surprised they let you pass," Hiromi said, "It's not like you have any talent."

Hiromi was Haruki's younger sister. Although she was a year younger then him, they were in the same class. She got on his case a lot for not having the Hyuuga clan's Kekkei Genkai. The rival siblings glared daggers at each other.

"Just because he doesn't have the Byakugan, doesn't mean he won't make a good ninja," Kazuki said, "Brothers and sisters shouldn't fight–"

"You're an only child, aren't you?" Inka asked.

"She's got you there, Kazuki-kun," Neisan said.

"Well, I am an only child," Kazuki confessed, "But–"

"But nothing," one of the others in the classroom said, "You don't know what it's like."

"All right, everyone quiet down," Mitate-sensei said as he entered the room, "Before you're given any missions, we have to separate you into three-man squads. These squads will be lead by a Jounin sensei."

"Three-man squads?" Gina said as Mitate started listing the squads, "I wonder who will be in your squad, Neisan-kun?"

"Not you, I hope," Neisan said.

"Ha, you got burned," Haruki said with a snicker.

"Hey, you two shut up," Mitate-sensei said, "Squad 6 will be Kitsue Rukawa, Shinoda Kanji, and Kaname Fuu.

"Squad 7 will be Yamanaka Inka, Hyuuga Haruki, and Nii Neisan."

"YES," Inka shouted.

"Have to admit," Haruki said, "I like that better than some of my choices."

"How did you get put with Neisan-kun?" Gina demanded, ignoring Mitate.

"It was probably because of certain skills they have," Kazuki said, "That's most likely how they divide the squads."

"Will you shut up," Gina shouted, "I hope I don't get put in your squad."

"If you're through," Mitate said sarcastically, "Squad 10 will be Hyuuga Hiromi, Fujimoto Kazuki, and Hayashi Gina."

Haruki laughed hysterically and said, "I can't believe this. That was perfect! Thank you, sensei."

"Just be quiet while I divide the other squads."

[Later...]

"Hey, Nei-kun," Inka said, "Maybe we should have lunch together, so we can get to know each other."

Neisan sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"I just thought, since we're in the same squad, we should know each other well."

"Fine, but we have to have lunch with Haruki as well," Neisan said, "We should get to know him too."

Inka smiled and said, "Sure."

Neisan was a bit surprised. He didn't think Inka would like that. She was a little nicer than he thought. Maybe it wouldn't be such a headache being in the same squad as her.

"Hey, Haru-san," Inka said, "Let's have lunch together. All three of us."

Haruki seemed surprised at this as well, but said, "Okay."

"I wonder why they put us in the same squad," Inka said.

"Kazuki was probably right," Neisan said, "It's probably based on skill. Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei were on the same squad, and they work together well."

"Yeah, but that came from working together for a long time," Haruki said, "Regardless, I think you're right. It's probably because of our skills. So...what are your skills? That I haven't seen in the final exams, I mean."

"Good question," Neisan said, "If we're on the same squad, we should know each other's skills. I have the Jikiton Kekkei Genkai, and I've learned a lot of Doton ninjutsu."

[Jikiton=Magnetism, Doton=Earth]

"What is the Jikiton anyway?" Inka asked.

"I can turn my chakra into a magnetic field," Neisan said, "Most of my jutsu is defensive in nature."

"That's good for balance," Haruki said, "I know the Hyuugi style taijutsu, which would work well with defensive ninjutsu. I also know Suiton ninjutsu and a bit of medical ninjutsu."

[Suiton=Water]

"Sounds good," Neisan said, "You're sister was wrong about you, that's for sure."

"Of course she is," Haruki said, "After all, I'm going to be Hokage someday."

Neisan paused for a few seconds than said, "Yeah, I heard. What about you, Inka? What are your skills?"

"Well," Inka said, looking embarrassed, "I...I really don't know."

She looked at them as if daring them to laugh. Neisan just sighed.

"Don't you take this seriously?" Neisan said.

"Don't get on her case," Haruki said, "She's had a hard time. A lot of the students don't know what they're capable of. You just need to look for your strengths. We'll help you, won't we, Neisan?"

"Uh, sure," Neisan said, finishing his last riceball, "Let's go. Don't want to be late meeting our sensei."

[Later...]

"I can't believe this," Haruki said, "Why is our sensei the only one that's late?"

"I've got an idea," Inka said with a snicker.

She got up and wedged an eraser at the top of the door. If someone opened it, the eraser would fall in his head.

"That's what he gets for being late."

"Like a Jounin would fall for something so obvious," Haruki said, "It's not even a good prank. You're not 7, you know."

The door opened and eraser fall on...no one.

"Did you think I'd fall for that one," a voice behind them said.

The three screamed and turned to see there new sensei. He'd used the Body Flicker Jutsu to go right behind them without them noticing.

"Naruto-sensei?" Neisan said, "You're the Jounin that will be in charge of our squad."

Within a few minutes, Naruto had lead them to the roof of the academy. Once there, they sat down in front of him. With Inka on his left, Haruki on his right, and Neisan between them.

"Now," Naruto said, "We should say a bit about ourselves. Things you like, things you don't like, hobbies, dreams for the future, and anything else you think we should know."

"We already got to know each other at lunch," Haruki said.

"What about you, Naruto-sensei?" Inka said, "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Well, not may people have been interested in getting to know me," Naruto said, obviously stalling, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Things I like? I like ramen, especially at Ichiraku Ramen. As for what I don't like, you'll probably find out.

"Hobbies? I have a number of hobbies. And my dreams for the future are not something you need to know."

"Lot of good that did," Inka murmured, "He barely told us anything."

"How about you start on the right," Naruto said, looking at Haruki.

"My name is Hyuuga Haruki. I like the woods around the village, I guess. I don't like the pompous members of my clan that talk down to me. I guess training is my hobby. And my dream is to become Hokage. Then everyone in the village will have to so me some respect."

"Like that will happen," Neisan said, "You're skill is still a far cry from Hokage. I'll probably go on a date with Inka before you can become Hokage."

"Don't mock him, Neisan," Naruto said, "What about you?"

"My name is Nii Neisan. I like sitting down and reading a good book. I don't like wasting my time. Mastering ninjutsu is a hobby of mine. As for dreams for the future, I've never thought about that."

Naruto sighed and said, "And that leaves you, Inka."

"My name is Yamanaka Inka. I like...well...I like my squad...I guess. I pull pranks, is that a hobby? My dream for the future...to...uh...well...I'd rather not talk about it."

"_She's an uneasy one,"_ Naruto thought.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Naruto said, "Tomorrow we'll be working together in a survival exercise."

"Survival exercise?" Haruki asked.

"Didn't we already do that?" Inka added, "Why would we need more?"

Naruto smiled, remembering how Kakashi reacted to that question, and said, "You're not going to like it."

"Not going to like what?" Neisan asked.

"The reason for the survival exercise," Naruto said, "Out of the thirty students that passed the final exam, only nine will become full-fledged Genin. The test was just to select candidates. This is a make-it or break-it test with a 70% fail rate."

"Well at least it's not a written test," Inka mumbled.

Naruto started to walk away, but stopped and said, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast beforehand, unless you enjoy puking."

* * *

Okay, the survival exercise will be in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Did you catch the foreshadowing?


	5. Servival Exercise

I forgot the disclaimer, I don't own the show or manga "Naruto". If I did, Naruto and Sakura would get together and stop denying their feelings.

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Five in the morning! That's when he told them to wake up. Inka decided she hated Naruto now. She wasn't an early riser. Neisan didn't seem bothered, neither did Haruki. That just made her more upset. But what made her more upset was the fact that her new sensei was two hours late.

"What is his problem?" Inka said, "Is he always late?"

"Can you stop wining, you brat?" Neisan said harshly, "You're starting to annoy me."

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto said, "I got lost on the road of life."

"Yeah right," Haruki said, "None of us believe that."

"Let's get this over with," Neisan added.

"Okay," Naruto said, placing a clock on a stump, "It's set for noon. You have to complete the mission by that time."

"Good," Inka said, "Then we can have lunch afterwards. I'm starving."

"Great to see you're up for the task," Naruto said, holding up two bells, "You have to get one of these bells from me. Anyone who fails will be tied to one of those stumps while I eat my lunch, along with anyone who managed to get a bell."

"WHAT?" Haruki shouted, "So you told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "And there are only two bells, so at least one of you will fail. You can use whatever ninja gear you have. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to get them."

"We can't use that gear," Inka said, "Those weapons are dangerous."

"Thinking that will make this harder," Naruto said, "Now, start."

Haruki didn't waste any time. He charged right at Naruto, pulling out a staff. He swung hard at the sensei, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Charging an enemy head-on is usually a bad idea," Naruto's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

In a few minutes the Genin were hiding and waiting for the Jounin to come out. Naruto came out in a calm demeanor. He obviously didn't think any of them would be a serious threat. How were they supposed to beet a ninja legend like him?

"A ninja must be able to conceal his position," Naruto said, "And you seem to be good at that. Nice to know you're not insulting Mitate-kun, by being inept at basic ninja skills."

"All right, sensei," Inka said, standing in the open.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Getting ready to beat you like a drum," Inka shouted.

"Neither of us believes that," Naruto said, "Basic ninja combat training, lesson one: Taijutsu."

Inka smiled and charged him. She would let him think it was head-on, but prepared to flank and throw him off. Just as she was about to take this plan into action, Naruto reached into his pouch. Inka stopped. Why was he getting a weapon? He pulled his hand out, and was holding...a book?

"Wha...what are you doing?" Inka said.

"Oh, this is a book your sister wrote," Naruto said, "She's been bugging me about reading it. If it's just you attacking me, it doesn't mater what I'm doing."

"WHAT?"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link," Naruto explained, "Lowest scores, not many friends, losers. You can safely ignore them."

That got Inka's blood boiling. She charged at Naruto, all plans forgotten and kicked at his head. Naruto easily ducked under the kick, and dodged the punch that followed. Another kick and Naruto was outside Inka's line of sight.

"Never let your enemy get behind you," Naruto said, placing his foot on her back and pushing hard.

Inka landed in a mud puddle she hadn't noticed earlier. She tried to regain her balance, but failed miserably. She became a muddy mess, and got very mad. Naruto wanted her to come at him like she'd kill him, now she wanted to. Her mood brightened when she saw one of the bells on the ground.

"_Guess I got to him," _she thought as she ran to the bell, and found herself upside-down.

Naruto gave an aggravated sigh and said (over Inka's yelps), "A ninja must see through deception. If the bait is obvious, _don't take it_."

"I...get...it," Inka said.

"No you don't. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Got it?" Naruto said, "This isn't a game. If you don't take this seriously, you'll never make it."

It was then that Haruki made his move. He used the Wood Catalyst Clone Jutsu to make two clones of himself holding staffs. They were charging Naruto from three different directions.

"Impressive," Naruto said, "But you aren't taking full advantage of this jutsu. You won't be able to beat me with it."

Inka didn't see how. If Naruto blocked the two clones, he'd be open for attack from the real Haruki. Naruto grabbed the two clones' staffs and pulled, making the clones raise off the ground and hit each other on their heads. They vanished in a puff of smoke, and Inka saw what Naruto meant. Not only had Haruki's plan failed, but his enemy now had two weapons. He used one of these weapons to hit Haruki on head, then threw the two staffs as far as he could from Haruki.

"Think before you use a jutsu," Naruto said, as Haruki rubbed his bruised head, "Otherwise your enemies will use it against you. If you can't do that, you're less of the threat than Inka."

Haruki growled at sent a kick at Naruto, who dodged it easily and came up behind Haruki. He was ready for this, unlike Inka. He turned and swung at Naruto. Naruto jumped back.

"Basic ninja combat training, lesson two: Genjutsu."

Not wanting to fall victim to whatever Genjutsu he had for Haruki, Inka prepared herself. Haruki, apparently, didn't have the slightest idea what to do. He fell to the ground with a dreamy eyed look on his face.

Naruto sighed and said, "And Genjutsu isn't even my strong suit. He's pathetic. See you later, Inka."

As Naruto disappeared, Neisan came out of hiding, "You two should have known better."

"If you're so smart, why don't you get one of those bells," Inka said in aggravation.

"I won't be able to," Neisan said, "Not with how easily he handled you two. You guys my have acted like idiots, but I could tell Naruto wouldn't let his guard down."

Haruki woke with a yelp and said, "Oh, my head hurts. What happened?"

"You let him put you under Genjutsu," Neisan said, "Help me get Inka down."

"Why are you helping us?" Inka asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neisan said, cutting Inka's rope (Haruki, sort of, managed to break her fall), "We'll need to work together."

"But there are only two bells," Inka said, "One of us will have to fail."

Neisan looked at the two of them and said, "I'll be the fall guy. You two worked hard to get this far. I had it easy. You'll each take a bell, and I'll go back to the academy."

Inka turned to Haruki. He was looking at Neisan like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Inka couldn't blame him. As far as she could tell, Neisan didn't like Haruki all that much, and he was willing to make this sacrifice for him? Not to mention her. Neisan spent a lot of time telling Inka off, and he was willing to give up being a ninja for her. It made her admire him even more.

Naruto was snickering at a particularly funny part of Ino's book. It had been ten minutes since he'd seen any of his students. What were they up to? He was hoping for more of a challenge.

"Naruto," a familiar voice called.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, "Were are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how things are going," Sakura said.

Naruto took a good look, smiled, and said, "You can't fool me, Inka. Sakura is taller than that. You'll nev-ERRRR..."

While he was focused on Inka, Neisan came from below and tripped him. For the first time that day, Naruto was surprised. He used a shadow clone to break his fall and land on his feet. He didn't have much time to recover. Haruki charged him, aiming to punches at him. He caught the punches, of course; but failed to notice Inka coming up from behind and grabbing one of the bells.

"Thanks a lot," Inka said, ringing the bell in Naruto's face.

Naruto let go of Haruki's right fist, so he could use his free hand to hit Inka. Somehow, Haruki blocked it. But how could he react so fast? Naruto looked into his eyes and saw that they'd turned navy-blue. What was that?

Naruto had let himself get distracted. Neisan came up from behind, grabbing the remaining bell, and throwing it.

He placed Naruto in a lock and said, "Get the bell, Haruki."

Haruki didn't. Naruto took advantage of this and flipped Neisan over his shoulders, making him land with a thud.

"You had a perfect opportunity," Naruto said, picking up the bell, "Why didn't you take it?"

He turned to see that Haruki had removed his headband, who said, "It was Neisan's idea for us to come at you all at once. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had that chance."

"What about your dream to become Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"If turning your back on a friend is the way of the shinobi, I don't want any part of it."

"He's right," Inka said with a sigh, "I wouldn't have gotten this bell, if they hadn't gotten your attention."

She too, removed her headband; and Neisan said, removing his own headband as well, "Looks like you either get all of us, or you get none of us."

Naruto looked at them and laughed. He couldn't believe it. They did even better than he did at this test. He had some great students all right. The three were looking at him with more confusion than he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"Looks like you got the point of the test," Naruto explained.

"The...point?" Inka said.

"Teamwork," Naruto said, "I never even expected you to get any bells. None of you could have gotten one on your own; but, if all of you came at me, one would fail. I wanted to see if you could put your friends' well-being over your own. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who turn their back on their friends are worse than scum.

"Inka. It is true that class clowns are usually the weakest link. But they are cunning and quick on their feet. Perfect for setting traps and going into unknown areas, if they are properly trained.

"Haruki. Anyone who will not stand up for a friend doesn't deserve the title "Hokage". You were willing to let go of your dream to protect a friend. Maybe you'll be ready for it someday.

"Neisan. You're not used to working with others. You're a loner by nature. But you saw that you couldn't do it alone, and got help. That's why you were put in a three-man squad.

"Everyone passes! Squad 7 begins it's first mission tomorrow morning. But first, I'm taking the three of you out for ramen to celebrate."

The cheers from the three Genin could be heard for miles. They were never so happy in all their lives.

The Hokage, Kakashi, was taking a little walk around the village. He looked in the window of the restaurant Ichiraku Ramen (it was much larger than it was four years ago). He saw one of his old students, now with students of his own. Kakashi's memory went to a moment with his old squad, to Obito, Rin, and Minato. He missed them every day.

"Reminds you of the good old days, doesn't it?" Amaya asked from beside him.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "It does."

"They'll be fine," Amaya said, "They have a great sensei. Just like he did."

* * *

Well that's it for that.


	6. Mission to the Land of Spring

"Naruto: Hokage Chronicles", according to Wikipedia, it doesn't exist!

* * *

"You shouldn't waste medical ninjutsu on scratches like that," Inka told Haruki.

"I need to practice," Haruki explained, "Besides, I don't want "battle scars" from a cat."

Said cat was being smothered by his owner, the wife of the Feudal Lord. She was going on and on about how happy she was to have her "Tora-chan" back. Each member of Squad 7 was thinking something different.

Neisan: _"This mission didn't test my abilities at all."_

Haruki: _"That cat is getting exactly what it deserves."_

Inka: _"No wonder he ran away."_

Naruto: _"Shouldn't that cat be dead by now?"_

"Mission: Find Lost Pet Tora complete," Kakashi said, "And in good time too. For Squad 7, there are several more missions available: cleaning the Hokage Faces, pulling up weeds for–"

"NO," Inka screamed, "First you have us look after Kurinai-sensei's son, than were picking up trash, now looking for a lost cat? I want a _real_ mission, not this kid stuff!"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "What a drag. She's just like Ino. I feel sorry for you, Naruto."

"You don't understand," Mitate-sensei said before Inka could yell, "You're just Genin starting on the Shinobi path, so we're only going to let you on D rank missions until you've been deemed ready for harder missions."

"Come on," Inka said, "You know how great of ninjas we are. We can handle a C rank mission at le-EEEE!"

"Tell you what," Naruto said, holding Inka upside down by the ankle, "Once you can tell that I'm turning you over by the ankle before I actually do, you can go on a C ranked mission."

"_I didn't even notice him doing that,"_ Haruki thought, _"He _was _toying with us on the bell test."_

Inka looked quite miffed at being so easily tricked. She was grumbling inaudibly as Naruto put her down.

"You two," Kakashi said to the others, "You agree with her, don't you?"

"Uh,...no," Neisan said.

"Not at all," Haruki added, knowing he wasn't fooling anybody.

Kakashi sighed heavily and said, "I hate it when people lie to me. It seems that your whole squad thinks they haven't been challenged enough, Naruto."

"I noticed," Naruto said, "Was I like this as a Genin?"

"Actually," Kakashi said, with an obvious smile under his mask, "You were."

"Well, thank you," Naruto said sarcastically.

Before anyone could say anything else, someone came in with a slight rush and said, "Hokage-sama, a message for you. It's important."

The Hokage read the letter for about a minute, then motioned for Naruto to step forward.

"The Feudal Lord of the Land of Spring has requested for you personally," Kakashi said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"I can't go," Naruto said, "I have my students."

"She says you can take them," Kakashi said, "It's to help establish new ties to the Village Hidden in the Snow. She says that it's a C ranked mission."

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"And she's willing to pay double for it," Kakashi added, "Not to mention it will shut them up."

He was pointing at Naruto's students, Naruto said, "That isn't very reassuring. They'll only wine more when they get back on D rank missions."

"Try to understand my position, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said, "This is to gain an ally in a village we've been at odds with for nearly 20 years. I want to show them the Leaf's best."

That seemed to get Naruto, but he still said, "All right, but I want three Jounin to come with us. Three of my choice."

Kakashi sighed but said, "Very well. I understand."

"You're in luck," Naruto said, turning to his students, "You're getting a C rank mission. We'll be liaising with the Head Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Snow."

"Doesn't sound to exciting," Inka said.

"Idiot," Neisan said, "The Snow and the Leaf have had on and off war for the last 20 years. This requires cunning and solicitation. It's going to be very important."

"_What's "solicitation"?"_ Inka thought.

[Later, at the gate...]

"He's late again," Inka said.

"No," Haruki corrected, "He still has about a minute."

"Who do you think the three Jounin are?" Inka asked.

Haruki shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He doesn't want to leave the village with us," Neisan said, almost to himself.

"What?" both Haruki and Inka said.

"Naruto-sensei," Neisan said, "He wanted three Jounin to look after us. He's up to something."

After a long pause, Haruki said, "Your raving."

"Yeah," Inka agreed, "Why would Naruto-sensei not want to be with us outside the village?"

"Well–"

Neisan never finished the sentence. At that moment, Naruto came by with the three Juunin: Uzumaki Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and a rather pale man with a short sword on his back.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Before we get going, will the six of you introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

It was pointless for them to introduce themselves. The three already knew exactly who they were. It was the third person that was a stranger to Squad 7.

"You may call me "Sai"," he said with a smile, "I am happy to meet you."

"Hyuuga Haruki."

"Yamanaka Inka."

"Nii Neisan."

"Good," Naruto said, "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other while traveling. The Land of Spring takes a while to get to. Let's get going."

For a long time, the journey was grossly unexciting. They walked all day, much to Inka's complaint. She didn't expect to have to walk so much. Nothing of interest happened until they stopped to make camp.

"If Yamato-sempai was here he'd make a shelter," Sakura said.

"Well he's not here, so we'll have to pitch tents the hard way," Naruto said, "Why don't the three of you check for a good clearing over there."

Neisan nodded and led the other two of Naruto's students where Naruto had pointed. He practically had to drag Inka. Little did he know, Naruto had another reason to ask them to do this.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, even though his students were out of earshot, "Did you notice?"

"Yes."

"I heard it too," Sai added.

"Someone has been following us?" Sakura asked.

"Looks that way," Naruto said, "Have you been able to find out anything, Hinata?"

"I think it's a he," Hinata said, "Usually crouched down, so I'm not sure how tall he is. He's fast, I can tell that. He's stopped five times already."

"Stopped five times?" Sakura said, "What for?"

"To eat, I expect," Hinata said, "Maybe to relieve himself."

"And he has to trouble finding us again after stopping?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all," Hinata said, "But we haven't been making it hard for him."

"I don't think we should do anything yet," Sai said, "We don't know why he is following us. There is a chance he isn't an enemy. We don't need to alarm the Genin."

"Agreed," Naruto said, "Eyes open."

The intruder didn't pull anything that night, or the night after. The Genin remained oblivious to this fact for three days. It was when they were pitching the tents themselves, just to prove they could.

"Not bad, Inka," Neisan said, "You did good with the stakes."

Inka was blushing like mad for getting a compliment from Neisan. She wanted to say something. Anything. "You did a good job too" sounded fine in her head. But, before she even opened her mouth, Haruki knocked them both down.

Before she could scold him, Haruki said, "Bandits."

Inka noticed the shurikin that landed where the two of them had been moments ago, as Neisan said, "What do you want?"

"Okay little Genin," a large man said, coming out of the wood, holding a sword, "Give me your money and you won't have to be hurt."

"Your friends should come out too," Neisan said.

As if on cue, two others came out and flanked their leader. They were even larger than he was, and had small heads. They probably had small brains to go with them.

"All of them," Haruki said, "It's not like I don't know there are six of you."

"SEVEN," Shouted someone from behind Inka, who grabbed a hold of her.

"Two of them must be twins," Neisan said, kuni to the ready, "Wouldn't that fool your sense of smell?"

"Maybe," Haruki said, "I hadn't thought about it."

"Will you two shut up and save me," Inka said with exasperation.

The man holding her put a blade to her neck and said, "How much is the girl worth to you?"

"Five," Neisan said.

"Five what?" the bandit leader said.

"You'll see," Neisan said, "Ready?"

"Sure," Haruki replied.

"If you even move," the one holding Inka said, "I'll–"

But they never found out what he would have done, as Neisan threw a smoke bomb and grabbed Inka. As they came out, so did five Harukis holding short staffs. That's what Neisan meant by five. It was a suggestion.

Haruki and his clones knocked out four bandits before they even knew what was going on. The other three foolishly had their attention on Haruki.

Neisan made four hand signs and said, "Doton: Rikujou Tsume!"

[Earth Element: Ground Claw]

He slammed his right fist on the ground. "Ground Claw" was about the only name for that ninjutsu. It looked just like it's name. The three ninja bandits flew in the air and were hit by what looked like a yellow and white streak.

"Nice work, Neisan," Naruto said (he must have been the streak), "You too, Haruki. That was very smooth."

"What do you think?" Sakura said, who had just returned with Naruto and the others.

"They're just bandits, I think," Hinata said, "Nothing to worry about."

"You are half right, Hinata-sama," a voice came from the treetops, "They are nothing to worry about."

A man jumped out of the trees and landed right in front of them. He had scruffy brown hair, jet black eyes, marks on his face that looked like whiskers, and fingernails that were suspiciously claw-like.

"But they are not bandits," he finished, staying on all fours.

"Well, well," Sai said, "It's old Sythico, Fox Sage of the Village Hidden in the Grass. Is that right?"

"Sai Switchblade," Kitsue said, "Forgive me, but I'm not interested in you. I wanted to see what Naruto-sama managed to teach his students. They aren't nearly as skilled as I hoped. Well, the girl certainly isn't."

"What do you want," Naruto said, stepping forward.

"Right down to business, eh?" Kitsue said with his scratchy voice, "I want you. The Fox Ninja!"

"Let me guess," Naruto said with a smile, "You're jealous that I got that name first."

"I couldn't care less," Kitsue said, shaking his head, "Raiden-sempai may have told Deividdo-kun to run on sight of you, but he told me to kill you. You're to dangerous to keep alive. You've stolen almost as many jutsu as your sensei did."

"I didn't "steal" any jutsu. People were dumb enough to let me see it. You should never let your enemy see your jutsu."

"Regardless of your claims," Kitsue said, "You mastered three elements in less that a year, when it should have taken you seven. You learn to quickly for your own good. I'm sorry, but I can't let you live any longer."

"Sakura, Sai," Naruto said, "Hang back. I'll handle this. Eyes open, Hinata."

"Naruto, are you–"

Before Sakura could finish, Naruto placed his hands together for a few momments. He changed a bit. He looked more poised, and black marks formed around his eyes, which had turned red. In fact they looked like...

"The Sharingan?" Sythico said with surprise, "I see. A gift from Itachi, no doubt. Raiden suspected, but I wanted to be sure. This will be very interesting."

* * *

Sorry to cut it there.

I'm going to start the "Konoha Information Center", like those short skits at the end of "Shuuppiden" episodes. I think it will help me establish the back story of my fanfic. I'll be writing these in a script format, as it might require braking the fourth wall.

Konoha Information Center

[Kakashi in his office with Ikibi standing in front of him.]

Kakashi: What has Deividdo-san you?

Ikibi: He says that he is a member of a group called "Rolling Thunder".

Kakashi: Rolling Thunder? That sounds familiar.

Ikibi: It's a nick-name for their leader, Raiden Rolling Thunder. He was a Cloud Village ninja that aspired to be a member of the Akatsuki. He often refers to an attack he calls "Rolling Thunder", but no one who's seen it has lived.

Kakashi: So we have no information on what it's like. Anyone else?

Ikibi: Exactly. There is also Sythico. He was one of Orochimaru's test subjects. Underwent sage training with foxes.

Kakashi: I've heard about him. Deividdo is trying to intimidate us. Letting us know how powerful his friends are.

Ikibi: I think so too, Hokage-sama. Deividdo told us about one more: Henlo.

Kakashi: Henlo?

Ikibi: That's all he told us so far, and that Henlo's the team's medic.

Kakashi: Henlo? That sounds familiar. Hmmm. Continue the investigation.

END


	7. The Fox Ninja's Sharingan

Sorry I missed last week. Had to take a bit of time to get my computer in. I'll be back on track now.

* * *

It was the Sharingan all right. But something was amiss about it. The center of the eye looked oblong, sort of like a toad's eye. And the black around the eyes was certainly not a part of the Sharingan.

"Naruto-sensei," Haruki said, "How do you have the Sharingan?"

He didn't answer, Naruto just leapt forward and came at Sythico. The two of them were just blurs. Haruki tried to keep up, but he couldn't.

"I have more chakra than you do, Naruto-sama," Sythico said, pausing for a second, "You don't stand a chance."

Naruto landed a punch and said, "All the chakra in the world means nothing if you don't know how to use it."

He sent Sythico flying after three kicks and continued, "Your chakra control is pathetic. And this is just with taijutsu. I hate to see how bad your ninjutsu is."

"You're sure you saw the Sharingan?" Neisan asked.

As Haruki nodded, Inka said, "Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', but what is that?"

"The Sharingan is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan," Haruki explained, "It allows the user to instantly perceive and copy any ninjutsu or genjutsu. But Naruto-sensei isn't a part of that clan. How can he have it?"

"Isn't that why Kakashi-sama is called "The Copy Ninja"?" Inka asked, "Doesn't he have the Sharingan?"

"Yes," Neisan said, "But that was given to him using medical ninjutsu. He can't turn it off; that's why he keeps it covered."

"Fuuinjutsu," Sai said.

"What?" the three Genin said at the same time.

"Naruto's Sharingan was given to him using fuuinjutsu," Sai elaborated, "By opening the seal, he activates the Sharingan."

"The...what?" Inka said.

"Never mind," Sai said, "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Shouldn't we help?" Inka asked, watching her sensei get knocked into a tree.

"We can't move as fast as they can," Sakura said, "We'd just get in the way."

"We can't, but I know something that can even the odds," Haruki said, "I've been looking for a chance to try this..."

He had seen Hinata do this a few times. He closed his eyes and remembered each sign in order, like a song. He heard gasps from the three Jounin as he made it halfway through the signs, obviously surprised.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

[Water Element: Water Dragon Projectile Technique]

A nearby river emptied, turned into a dragon, and attacked Kitsue. The torrent was joined by two more dragons, made by Sakura and Hinata.

"Why didn't I think of this?" Sakura shouted in exasperation.

"Let's not think about that now," Neisan said, "Inka?"

Inka nodded and followed Neisan. Haruki jumped inside his dragon and rode his way to Sythico, who was fighting off beast drawings animated by Sai.

"I told you guys to stay back," Naruto said, his hand covering a particularly large cut on his face.

"It was his idea," Inka said, pointing a Neisan.

"Gee, thanks," Neisan said sarcastically, "Throw you shurikin on my mark."

"What are you–"

Neisan interrupted Naruto, shouting, "NOW."

He used a sand manipulation jutsu to mask the shurikin. Sythico deflected the shurikin with some type of wind jutsu, but he made a rookie mistake: he let an enemy get behind him. Haruki somehow managed to land four kicks before Kitsue reacted, slamming Haruki into the ground. The two remaining dragons splashed to the ground with the ink that was the Sai's beasts.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto shouted, and nine clones appeared.

[Shadow Clone Technique]

One dashed off and grabbed Haruki as Sythico came at him with killing intent. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sythico's attention shifted to Naruto. Another clone threw a Fuuton Shurikin at him, which he caught. However, he was only able to block the other attacking clone with one hand, and had another shurikin coming at him. Kitsue jumped in the air with a twist, grabbed the clone that tried to punch him, and threw the assailant at the shurikin. The clone disappeared and the shurikin turned into Naruto.

"Did you think I'd fall for the Genzon Shurikin Jutsu?" He said.

[Living Shurikin Technique]

"No," Naruto said with a smile, but not the one in front of Him.

The first shurikin was really a shadow clone, and he already made hand signs.

"Kazekiri!"

[Wind-Blade]

Sythico only escaped by a hair, or more accurately: 20 hairs. He kicked the clone hard and looked for the rest of them.

"_Come to think of it,"_ Haruki thought, _"I lost track of them too."_

It was then that he noticed Sythico's shadow seemed bigger. In fact it was growing. Sythico also noticed and quickly looked up. So did Haruki. He saw six shadow clones, three with the sign of fire jutsu, three with the sign of wind justu.

"HOKAZE RENDAN!"

[Fire-Wind Combo]

The wind jutsu combined with the fire jutsu making a massive fireball. Sythico somehow managed to escape, but that was part of the plan.

"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu," Sakura shouted.

[Water Element: Water Prison Technique]

Sythico tried to break free of the jutsu as it formed, but Hinata formed another Water Prison opposite of Sakura. Their jutsu combined and he was trapped.

The smoke from the Hokaze Rendan cleared giving a view of the real Naruto. In his hand was what looked like a yellow hurricane trapped in a sphere. This was the Rasengan. Naruto charged at Sythico and hit him dead center with the jutsu. To everyone's surprise, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I had your kid's pegged wrong," Sythico said from what sounded like a great distance, "I have all the data I need for now. Thank you for being so cooperative."

Naruto swore as he fell to the ground, the Sharingan disappeared, "Why did you guys get involved?"

"You're welcome," Neisan said.

"They remind me a lot of you when you were young, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "You were always charging into things and disobeying orders."

"But...you...I was...I never...you," Naruto stammered, "How did you learn the Water Dragon Jutsu, Haruki? That's a Jounin level jutsu."

"I saw Hinata-sama practice with it a few times," Haruki said, "I knew the hand signs. Thought I'd try it."

All doubts Naruto had of the fact before disappeared. It was obvious that Haruki had achieved stage 1 of the Seishingan. Was he aware of that fact? It wasn't a topic Naruto was sure he could discus with Haruki. He would have to eventually. If he told Haruki, the kid would try to reach stage 2 before he reached the physical requirements. It would have to wait for now.

"What do we do now, Naruto?" Sakura said, helping him up.

"The Sharingan takes a lot out of me," Naruto said, "I think we'll need to plan for him to come back. He'll be a little while, as he has to make a report."

"We shouldn't count on it to take him to long," Sai said, "What about the Genin?"

"I have plans for them," Naruto said with a smile, "I was actually going to do this regardless of what happened."

[Elsewhere]

Sythico made it to their hideout. It looked like ordinary rock, but there was a secret entrance on it with a unique lock. He rolled down his sleeve and stood erect, something he rarely did. He pressed the tattoo on his forearm onto the rock, and it began to roll. When it rolled enough for Sythico to get threw the entrance, he did.

"876,...877,...878,...I'm 122 short of actually fitting my title," a female voice said.

"Who cares if you actually have 1000 puppets?" a male voice responded, "I've never seen you use more than 20. Give it up, Cynn."

"Shut up, Harima, or I'll kill you," Cynn shouted.

"I'd like to see you try," Harima responded with a laugh, "I wouldn't even want to stain one of my swords on you. You filthy–"

When Sythico rounded the corner, Cynn was throttling Harima. Her temper was such a problem. He grabbed her hands and pried her from the man.

"Can you children keep quiet?" Henlo said, poking his head out of his room, "I'm trying to read."

"I'll kill that old hag too," Cynn said, "I wonder how loudly I can make him scream?"

"Shut up," Sythico said, being one of the few who could control Cynn (not as well as Noriko, though), "You won't kill any members of Rolling Thunder, got that?"

Cynn chewed the inside of her cheek, to let him know that she understood. She was well into her forties, but hinting that she was even a day over 23 would get you killed. Her temper was the biggest headache Sythico ever had. She rearranged her blond hair into a ponytail and got to work on one of her puppets.

Harima looked at Sythico with contempt. He obviously wanted to let out some steam on Cynn. He was much younger than she, 27.

"You shouldn't pick fights," he said, "It's bad for you."

"I don't care what you say," Harima said, "I only want you to help me take my revenge, than I'm off."

"But you won't be able to have your revenge if Cynn strangles you."

Sythico made his way to Henlo's room and called for him.

"WHAT?" Henlo shouted, "Oh, it's you. Come in."

Henlo was the oldest Rolling Thunder member. He was 65 or something, Sythico never asked. Henlo had a deeply wrinkled face and very little grey hair left. His room was a neat as what little hair he had left. It was filled with books about forbidden jutsu.

"Have they returned yet?" he asked.

"No," Henlo responded, "They needn't have bothered. I always thought Deividdo to be quite the liability. No doubt he has already told the Leaf all our names. They'll be able to find the rest without his help."

"But he has his uses," Sythico pointed out.

"Yes, the bandits he's helped us employ have helped us once in a while, but he's about outlived that usefulness. We should just kill him."

"I think Raiden plans to do that at some point, but Deividdo has more uses than just thievery. We gave him a false Bingo Book, so the Leaf thinks we know less than we actually do."

"Clever," Henlo said, turning the page of his book, "But overly complex. It doesn't mater what the Leaf thinks we know. They may have guessed that we had him take the bait so he could be captured. We don't know, and I doubt Deividdo is smart enough to figure it out himself."

"You may be right," Sythico said, "But it wasn't my choice."

"What I don't understand," Henlo said, "Is why he doesn't want Karin back as well. I thought she took a liking to him."

"She does. He doesn't, it seems. He's a bit odd, the Master is."

The stood in silence for a while, silence that would be broken by Henlo, "I thought they'd be back by now. I hope nothing has happened to them."

"They can look after themselves," Sythico responded.

"I know. But I'm worried. If Dieviddo gets killed, I'll be overjoyed. But Aiko has a lot of potential. I'd hate to lose her."

"Her tongue is to sharp, if you ask me," Sythico said, "I have to spend most of my day pulling Cynn off Aiko and Harima. If we don't do something about those three, were going to be short one member."

"I know, but I think the real problem is Cynn's temper. She's to uptight."

"Correct. Aiko knows how to follow orders. So long as she does, she'll come out alive. Remember she is with our Magnet Ninja."

"Yes," Henlo said, "We can count on Nii Noriko to keep her alive."

[At the Leaf Village]

"There's the prison," Aiko said, "Just let me cut loss and this will be done in no time."

"Wait," Noriko said, "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

Sorry to cut it there, continued in the next chapter. Hokaze Rendan and Seishingan are purely my creations.

[Konoha Information Center]

Back to Kakashi and Ikibi.

Ikibi: Deividdo has told us more about Rolling Thunder.

Kakashi: What have you found out?

Ikibi: They have Cynn "Thousand Puppets". She is a rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. She was banished for trying to take the title "Kazekage" by force.

Kakashi: We must send a message to the Sand Village requesting more information on this.

Ikibi: Yes. But that is not all. He also says they have one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Harima "Seven Swords".

Kakashi: Hmmmmm. Haven't heard much about him. We'll need to contact the Mist Village as well.

Ikibi: And the Cloud Village.

Kakashi: Cloud Village?

Ikibi: Another came from the Cloud Village: Nii Noriko. I've never heard of her.

Kakashi: Nii Noriko. Nii Noriko?

Ikibi: Does the name sound familiar to you, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi: I'm sure I heard the name before, but I can't remember where.

END


	8. Rolling Thunder Rising

Sorry for the laziness. To make up for it, I give you two new chapters.

* * *

"We have to wait for the shift change before we strike," Noriko said, "And I want as few fatalities as possible."

"Come on, Noriko," Aiko said in her usual whiney voice, "There isn't any fun in that."

"This isn't about fun, brat," Noriko said with anger, "This is about practicality. Any deaths will put us higher in the Leaf Village's Bingo Book than we already are."

"We're not in the Leaf Village's Bingo Book!"

"I know _you_ are. They keep track of their traitors. I thought you'd know that from Sasuke-sama's history."

Aiko huffed in response to that.

"Look," Noriko explained, "It's bad enough we have to break Deividdo-san out of there. I don't want to do any more than we have to. Our none-lethal attacks are weaker than our lethal ones, so they won't have full knowledge of what we're capable of."

"They won't have a clue if we don't leave any survivors," Aiko said coolly.

"Even dead shinobi can tell them a lot," Noriko said, "If you reached the Chuunin level, you would know this."

"I'M NOT AT THE CHUUNIN LEVEL?" Aiko shouted, "I'm far past that!"

"Believe whatever you wish," Noriko said, "The point is: Killing anyone will complicate the mission more. I'm squad leader, do as I say!"

"They're changing shifts," Aiko said.

"All right...GO," Noriko said, diving under the ground as if it were water.

While Noriko went under the tracking barrier, Aiko vibrated herself so fast that she wouldn't register as more than a squirrel. Once at the outside wall, Noriko jumped out of the earth and landed next to Aiko.

"Couldn't you dig us a tunnel under the wall?" Aiko asked.

"This prison was built by an Earth Ninja," Noriko pointed out, "He expected that kind of entry, so he dug the foundation deep. I thought you knew that. Wasn't this your village?"

Aiko ignored this comment. Perhaps she feared to consequences of her response. Aiko was hard to work with, as she was short with her teammates and questioned orders a lot. Noriko tolerated her because she and the rest of Rolling Thunder would serve a purpose for Noriko.

"Here," Aiko said, "I can't hear any hearts beating behind this wall."

"Cut a hole than," Noriko said, "Slowly."

She gave Noriko an "I know that" look and got to work. As she finished, Noriko brought some Earth up to grip the cut out section of the wall to keep it from falling. She slowly pulled it out when Aiko was done.

"Okay," Noriko said, stepping inside, "Now take a quick look around and find Deividdo-san. I'll distract the guards."

Aiko nodded and ran off. Noriko made started making hand signs: gai, ushi, tatsu, uma, mi, gai, ne, usagi, tora, hitsuji, gai, ne, inu, tori, uma, gai, ne, hitsuji, uma, saru, mi, ne, inu, gai!

"Doton: Yatsu Hashira no Jutsu!"

[Earth Element: Eight Pillar Technique]

Eight pillars of earth slammed into the prison. You couldn't ask for a better distraction. It took the guards a few minutes to figure out what happened. But, once they did, they had Noriko surrounded in to time. There were five of them. She made four more hand signs.

"Mi, ne, inu, gai! Doton: Yootsu Hashira no Jutsu!"

[Earth Element: Four Pillar Technique]

Four much smaller pillars came out of the earth an knocked four of the guards off their feet. She blocked the fifth and counterattacked. The counterattack was blocked, but bought her the few seconds that she needed.

"What was with that," Aiko said, grabbing her at top speed, "I thought you didn't want to give a clear idea of what we were capable of."

Aiko stopped and dropped Noriko with Deividdo. Aiko couldn't run at top speed for long, and that could be shortened by extra weight.

"That wasn't my best, you know," Noriko said, "I've learned the Leaf Village's most secret jutsu."

"Doubt that," Aiko said, "What is it?"

"All in do time," Noriko said, looking around, "Why did you come here?"

"It's an old training ground," Aiko said, "No one comes here. That was easy."

"Too easy," Noriko said, "Check Deividdo."

"I already did," Aiko wined, "There's nothing on him."

"Check him!"

"All right, see for yourself," Aiko said, shaking Deividdo, "See, nothing."

"What's that?" Noriko said pointing at a beatle.

"Just a beatle."

"You idiot," Noriko said, grabbing the beatle and killing it, "We have to get out of here."

"Then why aren't you moving? Hey, I can't move either!"

"Shadow possession complete," said someone from behind them.

"Nara...Shikamaru, was it?" Noriko said, "If I had a smarter teammate, this wouldn't have happened."

Aiko started ranting, but Noriko ignored her: "But...I was ready for this."

She then dropped the flash grenade the was in her hand behind her. It broke up the shadow and temporarily blinded Nara. It, unfortunately did the same to her teammate. She made a few hand signs as she turned to face Nara.

"Doton: Ganseki Kugake."

[Earth Element: Rock Gauntlet]

Rock began to form on Noriko's left hand and she pulled out a kuuni with her right. Nara was ready for her. He ducked under her first swing and used a sweeping move to block her stab. He jumped back and made three hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

[Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique]

Noriko jumped into the earth under the flames and came up behind Nara. Even so, he still managed to dodge her attack. She jumped back and shot four small rocks at him from her Rock Gauntlet. When he landed, Aiko tried to come at him from behind. He dodged that too, but he was hit by three more rocks Noriko aimed at him landing.

"You surprised me with the Great Fireball," Noriko said, making a few more hand signs, "I had no idea you knew fire ninjutsu. Doton: Yootsu Hashira no Jutsu."

[Earth Element: Four Pillar Technique]

Nara was in a tight spot now. He had to dodge four pillars of earth coming at him. He was faster than the pillars, but he couldn't keep them from herding him right where Noriko needed him. Once he'd jumped above all four pillars, Aiko came up behind him and made a wide slash with her kuuni. He kicked her and managed to get away with only a small cut.

"You're in trouble now," Noriko said, pulling out a scroll and biting her thumb.

She grabbed the kuuni that Aiko threw to her, the one with Nara's blood on it. She made two marks on the scroll: one with her blood, one with Nara's.

"Raiton: Karasu Shougai no Jutsu!"

[Lightning Element: Raven Assault Technique]

A flock of ravens appeared, circling around the kuuni with Nara's blood on it. Nara looked a bit nervous. He no doubt knew the ravens would come after him with a passion. Noriko smiled and threw the kuuni at Nara's feet. The crows charged and Nara did the Great Fireball Jutsu again. Noriko and Aiko both made hand signs.

Aiko: "Fuuton: Daitoppa."

[Wind Element: Great Breakthrough]

Noriko: "Doton: Doryuu Heki."

[Earth Element: Earth Style Wall]

It went exactly as planned. Aiko's wind jutsu made the flames stronger, while Noriko's wall kept it back, forcing it back at Nara. He jumped in the air and Aiko made a few more hand signs.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"

[Fire Element: Great Dragon Fire Technique]

Nara threw a kuuni that had a string attached to it and pulled to get out of the way. The ravens were on him in no time. They pecked him like mad until he turned into a log. The ravens circled to area to search for him.

"Aiko, grab Deividdo and go," Noriko said.

"What?" Aiko said in confusion.

"One of the Aburame clan planted that beatle," Noriko said, "Backup will be coming soon. This guy is almost out of chakra, so I'll kill him and lead the others away."

"Are you...?"

"See you at base," Noriko said to assure the other she had no intention of dying.

"All right, whatever," Aiko said, picking up Deividdo and running.

After Aiko left, Noriko said, "Now it's just the two of us. Can't have someone running around who knows about my Kekkei Genkai, can I? Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

[Lightning Element: Shadow Clone Technique]

"I knew my Rock Gauntlet might have given it away," She said as four Lightning Clones appeared around her, "I saw the look in your eye when you realized it. Be sure not to get hit to easily. You know what happens when a Lightning Clone makes contact, I'm sure."

The clones spread out and searched for him. The one that found him tried to land a punch; Nara jumped out of the way and kicked off the clone. He was able to jump off before he could get shocked by the clone dispelling.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

[Fire Element: Pheonix Fire Technique]

Nara aimed the fire at the ravens to keep them from getting to close. He spun in midair and threw a shuriken at one of the other Lightning Clones, dispelling it. He threw another at the real Noriko.

"Only one shuriken?" Noriko said, putting up both hands, "Disappointing. Jikiton: Henshin Ensuikei no Jutsu."

[Magnetic Element: Deflection Cone Technique]

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu," Nara shouted.

[Shadow Shuriken Technique]

"Now that's more like it," Noriko said, jumping over the shurikens she didn't deflect, "But not good enough."

"It wouldn't have been," Nara said, "If I was aiming for you."

Noriko looked behind her and saw that the scroll she used for the summoning was cut by several shuriken. The ravens, of course, dispelled.

"Now it's just the two of us," Nara repeated, "Kage Mane no Jutsu."

[Shadow Imitation Technique]

Nara's shadow captured on of Noriko's Lightning Clones just as it landed from a jump. He kicked off the branch he was standing on and made the clone ram into the other, dispelling both of them. Noriko took the moment he was in the air to her advantage and threw a kuuni at him. It hit dead center and he turned into a log.

"Kage Nui!"

[Shadow Sewing]

The jutsu worked. Noriko was hardly able to move and had several wounds in her arms, shoulders, and legs.

"Damn it," Noriko shouted.

Nara laughed hoarsely and said, "You really gave me a beating there. I'm almost out of chakra, but I have enough to hold you until backup arrives."

"You really think so?" Noriko said from behind Nara, punching him with her Rock Gauntlet.

Nara got up and said, "The one I captured was a Lightning Clone too?"

"Yes," Noriko said, "You did well. I don't think it would be fitting to kill you with an average jutsu. I'm going to use my most powerful lightning ninjutsu."

"You'll have to catch me first," Nara said, jumping to the side.

"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki!"

[Earth Element: Earth Style Rampart]

The Rampart stopped Nara's escape and Noriko made five more hand signs.

"Doton: Rokku Fuzen no Jutsu."

[Earth Element: Rock Vice Technique]

Rock came up from the ground and trapped Nara inside it. Normally, Noriko would tighten the Rock Vice to kill her victim, but she had other plans for Nara. A shinobi like him didn't deserve to die from a C rank move like this. No, it would be an A rank ninjutsu from his own village that would kill him.

"Not the best move," Noriko said, "Were you hoping to buy more time? Don't be silly. Keep your eyes on me."

She made three hand signs and watched the look of surprise on Nara's face.

"CHIDORI!"

"How...how did you...?"

"Someone took time to figure out how Kakashi-sama did this and taught it to me. No die!"

She swung and hit something that resisted her strike. With a loud crack the sound of the Chidori stopped. She found her right hand in the left of another kinochi. There was no damage to either hand. The only way that could have happened is if the Chidori collided with an A rank wind ninjutsu.

Noriko jumped back and said, "So your backup did arrive in time."

"Ino, look out," Nara said, "She knows high level earth ninjutsu and has the Jikiton Kekkei Genkai as well."

"Oh, you just had to say it, didn't you, Nara?" Noriko said, "Now I'll have to kill both of you."

"I'd like to see you try," Ino said, "Don't worry, Shikamaru, I've got this one covered."

* * *

Woo! That ended up taking a life of it's own. I only intended this to be about half a chapter, and it looks like it will be two chapters long. I'm not even going to bother listing which jutsu are my own. That'd take to long.


	9. Ino's Fate

IMPORTANT NOTES!!!

First off, sorry it took me so long. I got lazy. LittleKoriboh was right. That did bring up my popularity. Away, to make sure you know, I made a few changes to the other chapters...

1: I've joined the first and second chapters. So GO BACK AND REREAD chapter eight. It's actually a new chapter. You get two new chapters this week.

2: I've slightly altered a few names. A few of the names weren't listed with the surnames before the personal names in one of the previous chapters, so I corrected them. I also realized that the villain I introduced last time I updated had the same name as another OC, so I renamed him Sythico. I also replaced Rin with and OC named Amaya (since she hasn't actually done anything yet). I do think there is a character named Amaya in "Naruto", but this one is an original character.

3: I've given all the jutsu Japanese names. Quite a few people requested that.

I haven't changed major plot points in those chapters, so you only have to read the new chapter 8 and this one. I've written up a weekly schedule and I'll be updating every Monday once again. Enjoy...

* * *

Rukawa took this mission seriously; but his teammates, Kenji and Fuu, weren't happy to get such a boring mission as their first C rank mission. Arishima Hiraku wondered for the fifth time today what he did to deserve this. As the village was tight-pressed for this month, they needed a couple Genin squads to look after the prison with the usual guards.

"Did you hear about Squad 7?" Fuu said, "They got a mission to the Village Hidden in the Snow."

Kenji looked at her and said, "Why do they get that? We're stuck with this boring job, while they get to go out and do something exciting."

"I'd hardly call negotiating a treaty to be exciting," Hiraku said, having heard all about it from Hinata, "We all have to start with simple missions, like this one. It's how it–"

There was a low rumbling and several crashes.

"What was that, Hiraku-sensei?" Rukawa asked.

"We should check," Hiraku said, "Fallow me."

They ran off and found a giant pillar had made it's way through the ceiling of the next room. It must have been the Eight Pillar Jutsu. Hiraku ignored the questions from his Genin and ran to the designated meeting area of the day.

To avoid an enemy attack from killing all the guards at once, the meeting area where they got their assignments changed daily. This also required each guard to know the prison's layout. Aside from Rukawa, none of Hiraku's Genin had done that. Fuu knew it well, but not as well as most of the guards.

When they got to the meeting area there was only one Genin there: Aburame Shizuka. She was in a calm demeanor, as usual.

"I've already given all the other's their assignments," she explained, "Every cell block is being checked."

"Hasn't anyone escaped?" Kenji said, obviously disappointed.

"One prisoner has gotten away," Shizuka said, "He was taken in that direction. Fortunately, I was asked to put a beatle on him. Ino already took one of my male beatles and fallowed them."

"What about her Genin students?" Rukawa asked.

"They were told to stay here, but they didn't listen. They're probably right behind her."

Hiraku swore and said, "We have to fallow them. You three are to ensure that Squad 10 doesn't do anything drastic. I'll help Ino-san with the escapee and his accomplices."

"Here," Shizuka said, letting out a beatle, "The escapee is Miyoshi Deividdo, by the way."

"Thanks," Hiraku said, letting the beatle touch his finger, "All right, guys, stay close. I'm going to use a technique that will take us outside."

He made four hand signs and said, "Habikou Terepo-to no Jutsu."

[Leaf-Shadow Teleport Tachnique]

Leaves came out of nowhere and surrounded them. The Genin, even calm Rukawa had surprised looks on their faces. As the leaves surrounded them, they teleported to the outside of the prison. Once there, Hiraku let the beatle go. After a few moments the Genin joined him in the chase.

[Back with Ino...]

"A wind ninja, are you?" the woman said, "Well, I am Nii Noriko. You'd have found that out later anyway. Try not to die to easily. I don't like to feel like I'm killing someone week."

Ino laughed at that and said, "What makes you think I'm week. Fuuton: Atsugai no Jutsu!"

[Wind Element: Pressure Damage Technique]

Ino sent a shockwave the decimated the trees in front of her. It should have taken out her enemy as well, but she didn't count on it. Her opponent was able to manipulate Lightning and Earth. So she count be below. Ino jumped up to a nearby treebranch.

"Not bad," Noriko said, coming out of the ground, "Doton: Ganseki Kugake!"

[Earth Element: Rock Gauntlet]

She swung her fist and knocked the tree over. Ino jumped to the ground then pushed off to land on another tree. She had just missed getting hit by a Lightning Clone that was also hiding underground.

"Good strategy," Ino said, "Herd your opponent up high, so you can knock her down. But I think I have the answer for it."

As Noriko took down the tree Ino was shanding on, she made the proper hand signs: "Fuuton: Kazekiri!"

[Wind Element: Wind-Cutter]

The wind cut right threw the ground and revealed the Lightning Clone. A well thrown shurikin took care of her and Ino was able to jump to the next tree. She made a few more hand signs.

"Fuuton: Funjin Boufuu no Jutsu!"

[Wind Element: Dust Storm Technique]

Dust came from her mouth and spread around the area. Ino concentrated her chakra to her feet so that she could grip the tree she landed on. The dust would keep Noriko from seeing her long enough for to cast her Genjutsu.

Noriko jumped out of the dust and said, "I don't know what that was supposed to accomplish."

She charged at Ino, who dodged. Noriko swung left and right, she finally connected with Ino's gut. The woman then dissolved into flower petals.

"Magen: Hanabira Bunshin no Jutsu!"

[Demonic Illusion: Flower-Petal Clone Technique]

All Noriko needed was a moment to break the Genjutsu. Ino wasn't going to give her that moment. Her Clones pummeled the woman until she burst into a spark of lightning. Ino let the Genjutsu dissolve. Noriko was underground then. She had three Lightning Clones down there with her. But Ino needed to find the real one on the first try.

There was only one thing she could do, but it would take a lot of her chakra: "Fuuton: Funjin Bunshin no Jutsu."

[Wind Element: Dust Clone Technique]

Two clones formed from the dust near the ground. She aimed to land a good distance from them, so to force Noriko to separate from her Lightning Clones. To make sure her Dust Clones would stand a chance, she had to put a lot of chakra into them. She'd have to finish this quickly.

When she and the clones hit the ground, Noriko and her clones came at them. It was one on one, but which was the real Noriko? Ino dodged the punch and did an upward sweep with her leg, so Noriko's momentum would take her away from Ino. It was the right move. That Noriko dissolved into lightning. Ino jumped back, to keep from getting shocked. She quickly scanned for the real one, her Dust Clone had her attention for the moment.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

[Wind Element: Drilling Air Projectile]

She shot a blast of air at the other. Noriko almost dodged it completely. She was knocked back like nobody's business.

"That was close," Noriko said, as the dust cleared, "If I hadn't put up my Living Ghost Armor, you would have had me."

Ino was shocked. Noriko didn't even have a scratch on her. Her chakra was a lot lower, but Ino didn't know of any jutsu that could protect like that.

"Ino-sensei," Gina shouted, jumping in front of the older woman.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino shouted, "Leave me! Get out of here!"

"Sorry, sensei," Kazuki said, as he and Hiromi joined Gina, "You told us that a shinobi doesn't betray a friend."

"I'm the leader of your squad, and I'm telling you to run! She's an A-Rank criminal at least! She'll kill you, if you stay! Save youselves!"

"Ino-sensei," Hiromi said, "You've used up all your chakra, and this woman still has plenty left. We know you'll die, if we run. When you were our age, would you have left your sensei to die?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Hiromi didn't know how true that was. Ino had to watch as her sensei bled to death. As her sensei watched her fail. It was all she could ever do. She tried to be as strong as she could, but could never protect her loved ones. She looked at Noriko with pure hate, but was surprised to she her crying as well.

"I am very sorry," Noriko said, wiping away the tears, "My master has ordered me to kill your sensei on sight. If circumstances were different, I would leave and neglect to tell him that I ran into Ino-san. But he knows that, at this moment, Yamanaka Ino is right in front of me; and all that stands in my way...are three Genin.

"She'll die some day. Eventually, you will have to realize that she won't always be there. Maybe you'll become stronger realizing that now. Maybe you'll get stronger just so that you can kill me and avenge your sensei. I'll only warn you once, if you get in my way, I'll kill you!

"Jinchuuriki Kyuusho: Ikiryou Kikou!"

[Jinchuuriki Secret: Living Ghost Armor]

"Hiromi, what is that?" Gina asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered, "Whatever it is, requires a lot of chakra."

"_Damn it,"_ Ino thought, _"It's always like this. I'm always being protected. Even by my own students._

"_Mom, sensei, Chouji, dad,...I'm the one that fails. I try so hard...but I can never protect the people I care about the most."_

"Not anymore," she said out loud, "I'm not going to fail anymore."

"Sensei, what are you–"

Hiromi never got to finish. Ino made the hand signs and charged Noriko.

"Fuuton: Reppushou!"

[Wind Element: Gail Wind Palm]

She smashed her fist into Noriko's chest. The woman flew back into a tree, which collapsed. She remained standing, but both were out of breath.

"Damn," Noriko said, "If it weren't for my armor, you would have broken my ribs. You turned your life force into chakra. That's a forbidden technique."

"I...don't...care," Ino said, "No...one...threatens...my...students."

"I admire you," Noriko said, "If it weren't for my master, maybe you and I could have been friends. But, as much as it disgusts me, I still need him. That nearly killed you, and I still have a lot of chakra left."

"NOT WHEN I'M DONE YOU WON'T!" Ino shouted, making the hand signs again.

[switch to Noriko's POV]

"WHAT?" Noriko shouted, "You can't be seriously trying that again!"

"_Damn,"_ she thought, _"It hurts so much to move. I won't be able to dodge that again. At least her student won't have to bother with avenging her."_

"YES I–"

Someone grabbed Ino's hand, stopping her from making the last hand sign. It was a man with flaming red hair. He had three Genin with him.

"Don't worry, Ino-san," the man said, "I'll take it from here. The rest of you take Ino to the hospital."

"You should go with them," Noriko said.

"It's not like you're going to be a threat," he said.

"No, I'm not," Noriko said, "But I have an escape route."

She through a paper bomb attached to a kuuni strait up. When it was as high as it could get, Noriko set it off. That was the signal.

"Bye bye," she said as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

No one had realized that, when she summoned the crows, one went a ways away to summon her, if the signal was given. It was a strategy that she used often. The crow summoned a few more and they shared their chakra with her so that she could put some more distance between herself and the Leaf Village.

"_Raidan-sepai will be angry,"_ Noriko thought, _"But he'll understand. There's no way I could have taken the Juunin in my state. I'm glad. I would have hated to have to kill Ino-san."_

[now back to Hikaru]

Hikaru grabbed Ino and said, "What were you thinking?"

"I...had...to...protect...my...students," Ino said.

"All right," Hikaru said, "The six of you, report back to the prison. I'm going to take Ino to the hospital."

"Will Ino-sensei be okay?" one of Ino's students, Gina, asked.

"She will be as long as she gets medical attention right now," Hikaru said, making his hand signs, "She'll take a while to recover. But she'll be back at full strength in no time. Habikou Terepo-to no Jutsu."

[Leaf-Shadow Teleport Tachnique]

They came up at the hospital. Hikaru ran in.

"Ino used up all her chakra and had to convert her life force into chakra," Hikaru shouted.

"Why did she do that?" one of the medics said.

"I'll explain later," Hikaru said.

As they took Ino in, Hikaru thought he heard her murmur: "Asuma...sensei...did...did I...make you...proud?"

* * *

Well, hope you liked that. Like I said, I'll be updating every Monday again.


	10. Onward to the Village Hidden in the Snow

Sorry I'm late. I got really sick.

* * *

"The Seishingan?" Raidan said, "You're certain?"

"Beyond any doubt," Sythico said.

"My sensei was the last person to have that kekkei genkai," Raidan said calmly, "I would like to see it again. It was amazing to see a master of the art use it."

"I wasn't aware your sensei was of the right clan for the Seishingan," Henlo said.

"The name of the clan that kekkei genkai came from has been lost through time," Raidan said, "It branched off into two other kekkei genkai: the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The original Seishingan crops up very rarely. For one to have a chance to see it twice is..."

"I don't care about that kid's kekkei genkai," Harima said, "The eight of us are here, I want to know the mission."

Henlo looked at the man and said, "Patience, Harima. You will soon get your chance."

"I had a little talk with head of Himura clan," Raidan said, "He agreed to coordinate our attacks on the Village Hidden in the Snow. They have simply asked us to ensure that we place focus on the Leaf Shinobi."

"Won't that complicate the mission to much?" Harima asked.

"I don't think so," Raidan said, "From what Sythico has been able to gather, they would be at their strongest together. We will have to split them up."

"But that causes the problem of us having to split up," Henlo said, "There are seven of them, so only one of us will be carrying out the mission."

Deividdo snorted and said, "Three of them are Genin. They will hardly be a chalange."

"Don't count on it," Noriko said, "They are students of Naruto-sama. He's sure to be preparing them for another attack."

"The girl was the only one I hadn't been able to get anything on," Sythico said, "I think she was the weakest of the three, but that could have changed a bit."

"In a week?" Deividdo said jokingly, "Let's just get our assignments."

"Since you're so confident, Deividdo," Raidan said, "We'll let you have the girl. Think you can handle a teenaged girl?"

Deividdo only glared at that comment.

"Aiko, that kid with the Seishingan might not be able to use it to it's fullest, then again he might be able to. Your Nushichisoku Kekkei Genkai should prevent him from gaining any benefit from latent abilities."

Aiko nodded.

"Henlo, you take the other Genin. If you are able to finish him quickly, run support.

"Cynn, take the Hyuuga clan ninja. Be careful. I fought their clan head a few years back; he was able to emit chakra out of any chakra point in his body."

"You don't have to worry about me," Cynn said with a sadistic smile.

"Sythico, take Namekaze's wife. Don't waist time playing with her. I want you to finish it quickly!"

"You're no fun," Sythico said.

"Noriko, you take that other Jounin. That pale one. No games this time."

"Was I playing games before, sempai?" Noriko asked grimly.

"Wait a minute," Sythico said, "You're not thinking of–"

"Harima, you'll take Namekaze," Raidan interrupted, "I have something you should use that will help a great deal."

The smile couldn't be more apparent on Harima's face. He really wanted this. With more passion than was probably healthy.

"Thank you, Raidan-sempai," he said.

"You can thank me after we're finished," Raidan said, "As for the Himura clan's goals, I really don't care if they win. Once our mission is over, or the retreat signal is made; we get out of there. Anyone following us, I mean anyone, must die!"

The other seven nodded their heads.

[back in the Land of Spring]

"They call this the Land of Spring?" Inka said, "I didn't think there would be this much snow."

"Now aren't you glad you took winter gear?" Haruki said.

"It used to be called the Land of Snow," Sakura explained, "There was a chakra powered device used to melt a great deal of it, making much of the land perpetual Spring."

"Unfortunately, we won't be seeing that to soon," Naruto said, "We have to stop at the Village Hidden in the Snow first."

Inka just gave a grunt and tried practicing that thing Naruto showed her.

[flashback]

"_What you need to work on, Inka," Naruto said, "Is chakra control."_

"_Er...what?"_

_Naruto sighed and murmured something Inka couldn't hear, then said, "Chakra is basis of all ninjutsu. To preform any ninjutsu you have to focus a precise amount of chakra to a precise point."_

"_Oh, I get it," Inka said, "I don't see why I need to know. Aren't I already using chakra?"_

_Naruto rubbed his forehead. Why did he keep doing that? It was almost as if he was trying to "rub away" an annoying memory._

"_Yes, you've been using chakra," Naruto said with exasperation, "But you've only scratched the surface of the possibilities. All ninjutsu require a precise amount of chakra. If you use to much, the jutsu could be to powerful for you to control. To little, and it won't even work. Or it'll just be a joke._

"_Take the Rasengan I used on Sythico. If you tried that, you'd probably pass out, because you can't regulate your chakra AT ALL."_

_Inka looked at the ground and asked, "So...how...do I change that?"_

"_There are some chakra control training exercises," Naruto said, "If you master one of them, you should be able to master any ninjutsu, in theory. But there's a problem."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Both methods require you to stay in one place for a while," Naruto said, "They aren't ideal training for travel."_

_Inka hung her head. She was just getting in the way again. Her sensei was giving her _personal _training, and because of her weakness, they couldn't do it until later._

"_Don't be like that," Naruto said, "Give me some credit. I've thought of a way you can learn chakra control while walking."_

"_Really, Naruto-sensei?"_

_Naruto laughed and said, "Sure. Just remember, no one has mastered chakra control this way. They usually master chakra control first, then something like this comes naturally."_

"_How?" Inka asked._

"_Just sit back and watch," Naruto said._

_He held his right head out, palm up; and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. For a while, nothing happened. But, just as Inka was about to ask what she was watching for, yellow chakra started coming out of Naruto's hand. She saw it glow brighter and brighter. Naruto stopped the chakra. Inka still had no idea how he did it._

"_Give me your hand," Naruto asked._

_She did, and Naruto took a brush and drew something on Inka's hand. She looked at her palm and saw the symbol of the Leaf Village._

"_What's this for?"_

"_When you look at a blank page," Naruto said, "You have nothing to focus on, so your eye wanders randomly around the page. But, if you have something to focus on, like the spiral in that leaf; then your eyes lock on to it."_

"_But," Inka said, "What does that have to do with chakra control?"_

"_Think about it," Naruto said, "What do you think?"_

_Inka tried. It didn't make sense. She was told that the symbol of the Leaf Village was to represent focus, but what did that have to do with chakra control. Did she miss something? Chakra control was regulating a certain amount of chakra to a certain point in the body._

"_I get it," Inka said, "I focus my chakra into this mark you made and _that's _chakra control."_

"_Exactly," Naruto said, looking proud, "Focus on that one point. Try to put a little chakra in it and gradually increase it. You'll start to compress the chakra until you get that glow I showed you."_

"_Thanks, Naruto-sensei," Inka said, "I'll get this done in no time."_

_Naruto laughed and said, "I hope you do."_

[end flashback]

She'd been at it for almost a week now, and she still hadn't gotten it. Once the chakra became visible, it kept getting out of her control. She could no longer stay focused. There had to be something that could help her. She thought about asking Naruto for more help, but decided to try it herself for a while. Her hand was starting to hurt.

"I think that's enough for today," Naruto said, "You haven't mastered it yet, but you're doing good. Trust me, learning chakra control is just hard."

"It isn't for Haruki," Inka said, "Or Nei-kun."

Naruto sighed and said, "It just seems to come naturally to some. I had trouble with chakra control when I became a ninja."

Inka wasn't sure she could imagine anything being hard for her sensei to accomplish.

"I'm just dead weight," Inka said, "I haven't done anything of note on any of our missions. And there I was, always nagging for a more challenging mission."

Naruto placed a hand on her head and said, "I don't care what anyone else says, I think you'll make a great shinobi someday."

"Why? I can't do anything."

"Wrong," Naruto said, "You've got spirit. You haven't given up on chakra control yet."

"What's so great about that?"

"It doesn't matter if a shinobi knows only one jutsu or a thousand, the will to keep trying is more helpful in the long run," Naruto said, "Five years, no more, and you'll be at the level I'm at right now. For now, you'll have to stay in the background and watch your friends excel. But, in a few years, they'll be watching _you_ from the background."

He must have been joking. Inka looked at him for the proof. But he had a serious look on his face. He meant every word he said. Did he really have that kind of faith in her?

"You really think so?" Inka asked.

"I know so," Naruto said.

"Well," Inka said, taking it in, "If that's the case, then–AHHHH!"

Someone had just jumped right out of the snow in front of Inka. As she screamed, she jumped behind her sensei, who looked at the man with irritation. The others turned around to see what happened. Neisan instinctively threw three shurikin at the man, who caught them without much effort.

"She's almost as fun to scare as you, Naruto-kun," the man said.

"It was kind of funny when you were younger, Yuuta," Naruto said, irritation still there, "But now it getting creepy."

"Who is this?" Sakura asked.

Yuuta seemed to finally notice the others, particularly the two women.

"Ladies," he said, approaching them regally, "I am Yukimara Yuuta of the Village Hidden in the Snow. And I welcome you to our land. I was assigned to look out for your group and lead you to our head shinobi. May I ask your names."

"Hyuuga...Hinata," Hinata said, seeming a bit surprised by the slight ridiculousness of this man.

Sakura, who didn't seem phased at all, simply said, "Please let go my hand."

When he didn't, she tightened her grip until he couldn't take it any more. The others had a good laugh while Yuuta looked at his injured hand. Even Hinata let out a little giggle. Although, Sai didn't laugh, there was something that seemed more natural about his smile after that.

"Yuuta," Naruto said, standing behind him, "This is my wife, Sakura. That's Sai. And these are my students: Neisan, Haruki, and Inka."

He nodded to each as they were introduced. He kept shaking his hand, as if that would dull the pain.

"Haven't seen you since you came here with Jiraiya-sama," Yuuta said, "That was, what? Six years ago?"

"Seven actually," Naruto said, "How have you been?"

"Things have been going better since we appointed our new head shinobi," Yuuta said, "Took the job only a few months ago."

"Really," Naruto said, "So who is it?"

"Why, haven't you guessed?" Yuuta said.

"Look," Sakura said, "We could stand here in the cold while you play games, or you can tell us. Or I just break you hand again, if that's what you prefer."

Yuuta sighed and said, "You had to ruin my fun didn't you. I feel sorry for–"

"Yuuta," Naruto interrupted, "You don't want to finish that sentence. Now tell me who the new head shinobi is."

Yuuta smiled and said, "Why, my dear little sister."

Judging by the look of surprise on Naruto's face, that was not something that the Village Hidden in the Snow would have normally done.

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter 10.

I need some help from you guys. After I finish this arc, I'm going to get into a Chuunin Exams arc. It's going to be at the Village Hidden in the Sand, so I need new tests. I've got a great second test, but I can't come up with anything for the first one. If any of you have any ideas, let me know in a review.

Next chapter should be on schedule: Monday.


	11. The Leader of the Snow Village

First off, I want to thank those who sent suggestions on the Chuunin Exams. I came up with a good first test now. I've already got the rest planned out. No. There isn't going to be an attack interrupting the exams.

* * *

"You didn't tell me about when you came here with Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said to Naruto as they walked through the village.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "We went to a lot of places, I guess this one just slipped my mind."

"She's really going at it, isn't she?" Sakura asked, looking at Inka, "Haruki-san already got the hang of the Oukashou. I didn't think it would take her this long to get the hang of chakra control."

[Oukashou=Cherry Blossom Collision]

"Yeah, well, don't talk down to her. She needs to succeed at this. I know it's hard to watch someone you care about struggling, but she has to finish it on her own."

"I know," Sakura said, "Remember that tree climbing exercise Kakashi-sensei made us do?"

"How could I forget? I had to have fallen off a hundred times before I got it."

"You mean before you actually asked me for some advice so that you _wouldn't _fall down like an idiot."

"I still fell a lot after that," Naruto said.

"I was surprised that you'd asked for help," Sakura said, "I thought you'd just give up and throw a tantrum. I really misjudged you, didn't I?"

"Everyone misjudged me a little, I think."

"Yeah, but I–"

"NARU-KUN," someone screamed.

Before Naruto could react, someone knocked him over and had him tight in an embrace. Everyone, save Yuuta, looked insanely confused. Sakura was about to pull the "assailant" off Naruto when she noticed that her attire was that of a village leader. Sakura decided to pull her off and hold her in the air anyway.

"Naru-kun," the girl said, seeming to not notice even Sakura's existence, "I missed you so much. It's been over six-and-a-half years! Oh my, you're so good looking! How long will you be staying? Where will you be staying? Would you like me to show you around? I know you already know the layout of the village, but that way we could catch up with each other. Doesn't that sound like fun!?"

Naruto didn't have a clue how to respond to this ramble. He just looked at her vacantly. Sakura wasn't sure what to do either. Who was this girl? Why was she calling Naruto "Naru-kun"?

Sai, of course, said something stupid, "I read in a book that nick-names with the "kun" honorific are often–"

"Shut up, dumbass," Sakura said, "Naruto, who is this girl?"

"Sakura-chan, this is Yukimura Yuzuki. Yuzuki-sama, this is my wife Sakura."

"WIFE?" Yuzuki shouted, sounding like she'd been told that she would have to give up all her hopes and dreams.

Yuuta slapped his hand on his forehead and said, "Yuzuki, I gave you the engagement announcement the day it was made! Didn't you read it?"

"Well, as the head of the village, I'm just to busy."

"That was almost two years ago," Yuuta shouted, "Long before you took the position."

To say Sakura was surprised would be an understatement. She knew that the village's leader was young. After all, Yuzuki's older brother, Yuuta, was only in his early twenties. This girl had to be about sixteen. Sure, Gaara had become Kazekage at that age. But he didn't act as immature as this little girl.

"This little girl is leader of your village?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, show some respect, Sakura, was it?" Yuzuki said.

"That's my name," Sakura said, lifting the girl up show she could look her in the eye, "And what exactly is your relationship with MY Naruto."

"She was just some little girl with a crush on me," Naruto said, sweating a little bit, "Nothing all that big."

Yuzuki looked at him with "puppy eyes" and said, "Naru-kun,..."

"And stop calling him "Naru-kun"," Sakura screamed, "It's annoying."

"Naru-kun," She said, saying it a little louder, "Why did you marry this cow?"

"COW?" Sakura screamed, throwing her fist back, "THAT'S IT!"

Naruto grabbed her arm and held it beck. This wasn't easy to do, considering that Sakura could crush rocks with that arm.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, calmly but firm, "We can't have an international incident, and I'm pretty sure breaking the village leader's face would do that."

Sakura thought this over for a few minutes. Eventually, she let the girl down...

...slowly.

"Yeah, that's a bit more like it," the girl said.

"And you," Naruto said, "Better just let go. I thought you'd be over that silly crush of yours. Sakura is the jealous type; and, if you make any moves on me, you WILL get broken bones."

Yuzuki gulped and nodded. Sakura gave Naruto a little smile.

"Now, can we go inside?" Naruto asked, "It's cold out here."

[later, inside the village leader's mansion]

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Snow," Yuzuki said, with a more queenly appearance of herself then she showed outside, "I am the village's leader, Yukimura Yuzuki."

"We are here to represent the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You met my wife. These are Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan, and Sai. My students: Neisan, Inka, and Haruki."

"Honored to meet you," Yuzuki said, taking a little bow.

"Excuse me, Yuzuki-sama," Haruki said, "How did you become leader of your village?"

Truth be told, Naruto wanted to know that himself. It wasn't just her age. Naruto knew a bit about her skills as well. And she had a very crippling weakness in ninjutsu. One that wouldn't just go away. Did she finally master ninjutsu, or was there something else going on?

"It's a rather long story," Yuzuki said, "I wish to have time to do it justice when I tell it. And, sadly, we don't have time."

"I'm sure the Feudal Lord of the Land of Spring explained everything to you," Naruto said, though he had a hunch what the answer would be.

"Well," Yuzuki said, her regalness crumbling just a bit, "Maybe you should, go over it. Make sure we've been told the same thing."

Naruto sighed. So she didn't read the notice that was sent to her. He pulled out his scroll and read it. Well, he pretended to. He paraphrased it a bit, as he didn't like using "big" words to much. Not to mention that Yuzuki wouldn't get it otherwise.

"The Feudal Lord of the Land of Spring wishes to begin new relations between the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Snow. First, the Village Hidden in the Snow has requested members of the Village Hidden in the Leaves come and run basic assessment of the village's resources and asked for the Village Hidden in the Leaves to allow the same.

"This treaty, when complete, will allow the Leaf Village and Snow Village to correspond their Chuunin Exams and provide aid to each other in times of war."

He skipped over all the dull parts filled with words that just made Fuun sound smarter than she actually was. Naruto wasn't sure why the Feudal Lords always felt they had to use such big words. He'd have to call Fuun out on it some day.

"Sounds good," Yuzuki said, "Once this is over, I'll prepare to send my brother over to see your village."

"Make sure it's after the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said, keeping quiet so his students wouldn't hear, "I'll explain why later."

"Understood," Yuzuki said, "Well, perhaps your students should look at our training grounds. Yuuta-niisan, could you show them the training grounds?"

"Yes, Yuzuki-sama," Yuuta said, "Naruto-kun, do you mind?"

"Go right ahead," Naruto said.

"Well," Yuzuki said, once they left, "Why is it you want me to send my brother after the Chuunin Exams?"

"Simple really," Naruto said, "The exams will be at the Village Hidden in the Sand, and you won't see the full force of the Leaf Village."

"Makes sense," Yuzuki said, "So many of you didn't have to come."

"If you paid attention to what people have been saying about me," Naruto said, "A lot of people like to come after me."

"Not that it's smart," Sakura added.

"Idiotic though it may be," Naruto said, glad Sakura was finally calming down around Yuzuki, "I wanted to be certain no one took out one of my students in a fight."

"Okay," Yuzuki said, "Now, what is it that the Leaf Village needs to know about us."

"Basic information," Naruto said, "How many shinobi do you have?"

"A couple hundred," Yuzuki said, "Yuuta-niisan told me the offical count a while ago. It was...somewhere around 170."

"Do you know they're ranks?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly Jounin," Yuzuki said, "About fifty are Chuunin, and...something like forty Genin."

"Okay, are there any enemies we should know about?"

"Not many. Most invading armies are deterred by the cold. But we manage to have a few. The Himura clan hasn't done anything in a while, but we won't forget them easily. The Village Hidden in the Sound and the Hashimoto clan. The Village Hidden in the Clouds tried once, but they got slaughtered once they got here."

"The Village Hidden in the Clouds fought you?" Hinata said, "And lost?"

"They were slowed by the cold," Yuzuki said, "It's surprisingly warm in the Lightning Country, but here...well."

"You really are behind, aren't you?" Sakura said, not sounding to impressed.

"What do you mean?" Yuzuki said.

"The Sound Village fell years ago," Sakura said, "You've got to pay attention."

"Oh yeah," Yuzuki said, blushing a bit, "Sorry about that. They did attack us a lot. I just remember being told about them a lot. Forgot that the Leaf Village wants to know about our current enemies."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She clearly didn't believe that excuse.

[meanwhile, at the training grounds]

"This isn't all that exciting," Inka said.

"Well, at least it's a C mission," Neisan pointed out.

"Yeah," Inka admitted.

"I can't believe their village leader is so young," Haruki said, "She has to be only a few years older than we are."

"Three or four it looks like," Inka said.

"I'm sure they have a very good reason for having her lead the village," Neisan said, "Maybe the village elders thought they could manipulate her more easily than an older person."

"Neisan," Inka shouted, "What a terrible thing to say."

"I didn't say it to be nice," Neisan said, "It could be the truth. That's how politics work."

"Do you mean I'll have to deal with people trying to manipulate me once I become Hokage?" Haruki asked.

"Like I said, that's how politics work. Someone young is easier to control."

"Well, you can stop suspecting right there," Yuuta said, "My little sister was allowed to become our leader because it was obvious that she was the best person for the job. Trust me."

"All right, all right," Inka said, "You'd better settle down, Nei-kun. I don't think this guy likes people talking bad about his sister."

"I wasn't," Neisan said in his defense, "I said that the village elders might have thought they could manipulate her. I didn't say that they could do it."

Yuuta laughed and said, "How right you are. I see what you're saying."

"You said she was the clearly the best person for the job," Haruki said, "How did she prove herself?"

"Like she said, it's a long story," Yuuta said, "Very exciting. We like to do it justice when we tell it."

"It must have something to do with one of the village's secrets," Neisan said, "They don't like talking about it, because they don't want the secret to get out."

"I think that's enough, Neisan," Inka said, "What are they doing?"

She was referring to the academy students that were doing kicking exercises. And they were going "hi-ya" with each kick. There was something about that...

"Kicks," Yuuta said, "The scream helps them focus, so that they can put all their energy into one attack."

It was then that it clicked. A solution to her problem. It was so obvious now.

"Yuuta-sensei," one of the children said, "Who are they?"

"Leaf Village shinobi," Yuuta said, "They are here as our guests."

"I heard Leaf Village shinobi were though," the kid said.

Inka smiled and said, "Yeah, well–"

"But you don't look like anything special," he finished.

"Oh yeah," Inka said, "How about I just show you how awesome I am, shrimp!?"

Neisan took Inka's arm and said, "Inka, I don't think–"

He backed up after getting a glare from Inka. No one else seemed to want to argue either. Inka would show that brat. She even knew what she would do...

...sort of.

She focused and held out her hand, palm up. She focused as much chakra she could into her hand. When it came out, she let out the same "hi-ya" as the kids were trying, only slower. That helped her focus on the last burst that glowed with the same intensity as the sun itself (at least, it seemed that way).

She wasn't done yet. She took her left hand and grabbed her chakra. She pulled it until it was a short staff in her hand. She then lunged at one of the practice dummies with it and stabbed it. The dummy shattered.

Inka turned to the boy and said, "What do you think of the Leaf Village now?"

Then, she threw up.

* * *

Well, hope you liked that one. Sorry it's a little late.

As for sco23's question: Do you need any names for any OCs? I do need some. I'm going to having Genin from the Sand Village, the Cloud Village, and even the Grass Village. That's a lot of names. The important ones are already named, so just suggest a few names for a minor Genin. I'll have this arc finished in four or five chapters.


	12. Inka's Recovery

A lot of people are asking: "Why did you kill Neji?" It's not so much that I killed him off as much as I think Kishimoto-sensei will kill him off. I like Neji, I just think Kishimoto-sensei will kill him off. I might elaborate on it later. But until then, here's chapter 12.

* * *

Inka had seen better days in her life. She felt very hungry as she came back to consciousness. She wondered how long she'd been out.

"Finally awake, are you?" a familiar voice said.

She turned the direction the voice came from, but her vision was so blurry that she couldn't make out who it was.

"Nei-kun, is that you?" she asked with a little hesitation.

"Yeah," Neisan said, "You haven't been out to long. A few hours. Naruto-sensei was still worried though."

"You should have seen it," another voice that belonged to Haruki said, "He thought your big sister was going to kill him."

"Where is he?" Inka asked.

"Outside talking to the leader of the Snow Village," Neisan said.

It was then that she remembered exactly how she'd fainted. For some reason, after she showed those Snow Village brats what a Leaf Shinobi could do, she threw up. She bit her lip, wondering what her teammates would think of her if she asked why she threw up and fainted.

Neisan, seeming to have guessed what Inka was thinking, said, "That constant training what chakra control wore you out. Forcing more, like you did, can cause chakra backlash. You're chakra runs back through your chakra network and causes nausea. And that's if your lucky."

"Yeah, if you forced it any farther, you could have died," Haruki said.

Inka could see much better now. She saw the sadness in Haruki's face. Neisan didn't look to happy about that thought, either. He was keeping Inka out of his field of vision.

"Sorry I worried you," Inka said, "I'll be more careful. Doesn't look like that kid won't be respecting us any time soon."

"Not you, at any rate," Haruki said, with a little smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Neisan said, "What was that jutsu you did? I've never seen anything like it."

"That," Inka said, shrugging her shoulders, "I just came up with it."

"What?" Haruki said, "Right on the spot?"

"Yeah," Inka said, "Naruto-sensei taught me how to master chakra control by channeling it into the palm of my hand. I just figured I'd make it useful."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Neisan asked.

"Er...no."

"You just invented a new jutsu," Neisan said, "And Yuuta-san said it was probably a C-Rank jutsu at least."

"Oh, I see," she said, even though she didn't.

Neisan sighed and said, "All ninjutsu are ranked by difficulty. All the jutsu they taught us at the academy are E-Rank ninjutsu. C-Rank ninjutsu are Chuunin level techniques. And you're telling me that you just invented one on the spot!?"

Inka blinked, and after a lot pause said, "Wow. Guess I'm cooler than I thought."

"That's not the half of it," Neisan said, "From what you've said, I think that was an incomplete ninjutsu."

"What do you mean?" Inka said.

Neisan sighed and said, "I mean that a complete jutsu uses Form Manipulation and Nature Manipulation."

"What?"

Neisan groaned in frustration and said, "Did you ever pay attention in class? From Manipulation alters how much chakra you put out and what shape it's in. Nature Manipulation alters what state it's in. Understand?"

"Yes," Inka lied.

"Do you really?" Haruki asked.

"Of corse I do," Inka said, "What do you think I'm stupid? DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"Inka, we just want to make sure you understand," Haruki said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, knowing what you're doing will help you in combat," Neisan said, "We don't want you to get hurt. You are our teammate, after all."

Inka was surprised. She hadn't expected that from Neisan. She used to like him just because of his good looks, but he wasn't just easy on the eyes. He thought about her. He cared about her, on some level.

"I get Form Manipulation," Inka said, "But I still don't get Nature Manipulation."

"Well," Neisan said, "Nature Manipulation is different for each person. Most have affinity for one of five elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind."

Inka didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"For example, someone who has an affinity for Fire Manipulation will be best at learning Fire ninjutsu."

"Oh, I get it," Inka said, "Wait, how do I know what element I have affinity for?"

"Don't ask me," Haruki said, "I don't have a clue. Neisan has it easy, he can combine the Earth and Lightning elements. He's known that as long as he can remember, so he knows his affinity."

"Wait, so you have two elements?" Inka said, feeling a bit jealous.

"Well, I can only manipulate Lightning in my left hand," Neisan explained, "and Earth with my right. So, although I can master high level Earth and Lightning ninjutsu, some won't be as powerful as they would be if I could use both arms for it."

"Oh, and how did you know your affinity?" Inka asked Haruki.

"Hyuuga clan members usually have an affinity for Water," Haruki said, "They checked when I was really young. I don't remember how. Naruto-sensei probably knows how."

"I don't think you need to know your affinity yet," Neisan said, standing up.

"Why not, Nei-kun?" Inka asked.

"It's already a C-Rank ninjutsu," Neisan said, "If you add Nature Manipulation, it will become a B-Rank or A-Rank jutsu. Those can be dangerous. And it takes a while to master any type of Nature Manipulation, even when you have affinity for it. I think I should tell Naruto-sensei you're awake. He'll be happy."

"Thank you, Neisan," Inka said after him.

"So," Haruki said, "What are you going to call it?"

"What?" Inka said.

"Your new ninjutsu," Haruki said, "It's got to have a name."

"Oh, I don't know," Inka said, "It's not finished, so maybe I shouldn't."

"You can always change it once you finish it," Haruki said, "Maybe "Ranpu Yari no Jutsu". How's that?"

[Light Spear Technique]

"I don't know," Inka said.

"How about "Giragiranaifu no Jutsu"?"

[Glittering-Knife Technique]

"Sounds like I should question your sexual orientation."

"Hey," Haruki said, "I take offense to that!"

"Oh, relax," Inka said, "Let's get anything else you got out of the way."

"Okay," Haruki said, still looking a little upset, "What do you think of "Chakra Mori no Jutsu"?"

[Chakra Lance Technique]

Inka thought about that one. She did like it, but...

"How about just "Chakra Mori"?" she said, "That gives me something to work towards. It didn't look like a lance to me, so I know what I'll have to change."

"Hey, it's your justu," Haruki said, "Great job, by the way. It was awesome. Before you threw up, of course."

That was when their sensei came in.

"Inka, are you all right," Naruto said, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Yes," Inka said, looking at her hands, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Naruto let out a sigh a relief and said, "They said you'd be okay, but I wasn't sure. I'm really glad you're okay. After you recover, we'll head for the Feudal Lord's palace and talk with her. After that, the mission is over and we can go home."

"Sounds good," Haruki said.

"Wait," Inka said, "I'm find right now. We don't need to wait."

"Sakura-chan thinks so," Naruto said, "She said we should wait until tomorrow. And it's getting late. I'd rather not travel in the dark."

Inka fell back on her pillow and said, "Fine, whatever."

"Don't take it so hard, Inka," Naruto said, "Yuuta told me you made a ninjutsu he'd never seen before. I'd like to see it, before we go."

Inka thought this over a bit and said, "Okay."

[Later that night, in Naruto and Sakura's room]

"I don't see why that girl had to talk to you so much," Sakura said, referring to Yuzuki.

"She is the leader of this village," Naruto said, "And I am the leader of this mission. You're not jealous, are you?"

"What, me?" Sakura said, "Why would I be?"

"I can't believe you're jealous," Naruto said, "She's just someone with a crush on me. Can you blame her?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Don't be like that," Naruto said, "It's not like it's my fault. She's out of her mind.

"Like you once said, 'Someone would have to be out of her mind to fall for you, Naruto.'

"What does that say about you?"

"Shut up, baka," Sakura said, but there was no anger in her voice this time.

She came back into view in her pajamas. The anger seemed to be replaced with a bit of embarrassment.

"How were you able to look past me saying things like that?" Sakura asked.

"I was used to having worse things said about me."

"That's not excuse. I was a total bitch to you. How could you still love me, after that?"

"You weren't mean all the time," Naruto said, "Just a few times. Some times, I deserved it. Those times when you were nice to me...I felt like they made up for those times you were mean."

"You really are an idiot," Sakura said, but like before there was no anger in it.

"Look, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "I doesn't matter if one girl wants me, or a hundred, or a thousand."

He had to stop while she fought back laughter. Apparently she thought that a thousand girls wanting him was funny.

"It doesn't matter how many girls there are that want to have me," he continued, "I'm yours."

Sakura smiled and said, "You always know exactly what to say, don't you?"

"Guess so," Naruto said, "Going to come to bed?"

Sakura smiled again and said, "Actually, I wanted to do something before going to sleep."

"Really?" Naruto said, "What do you want to do?"

Sakura didn't even bother to explain. She just tackled him and locked her lips with his. They feel back on the bed. Naruto was quick to pick up what his wife wanted. He brought his arms around her waist and counted to ten in his head. After he reached ten, he flipped her over so he was on top and grabbed her hands. She gave a half-hearted struggle as he held her hands above her head.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura said, "You afraid you'll get me pregnant?"

"No thanks," Naruto said, "Already did that."

Sakura giggled (squirming just the way Naruto liked) and said, "So, how about we get this party started?"

"Any preferences?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought it over and said, "Surprise me."

Naruto licked his lips then kissed hers. When he let go of her hands, she grabbed his head to ensure he would not escape her lips. Not that he wanted to. She kissed him back with animal-like ferocity.

"_Dang,"_ Naruto thought, _"I've got to be the only guy who gets scares from kissing his wife."_

He decided that his hands no longer belonged on Sakura's hips, where they were resting. He slowly brought his right hand up along her torso. He felt her take a breath as it reached it's goal. Instead of giving her the long stroke that he knew she'd love, he decided to tease her a bit. He only brushed her left breast and placed his hand on her cheek.

Sakura glared at him and said, "Oh, no you–OH!"

While her attention was on his right hand, she had failed to notice that his left had moved ve-e-ery close to another sensitive area of hers.

"A ninja must see through deception," Naruto reminded her.

"I'll have to remember that," Sakura said, "What are you waiting for?"

Naruto was just about to move in for the kill when Sai came in without knocking, or anything like that.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, we...have...to..."

Sakura looked up at Sai, turned the deepest shade of red Naruto had ever seen in his life, and bit out, "WHAT!?"

"Am I...interrupting something?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Sakura shouted, "NARUTO, GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL HIM!"

Instead, Naruto asked, "Is this important?"

"Yes," Sai said, remaining neutral, "The Village is under attack."

"Attack?" Sakura said, almost turning back to her normal color. Almost.

"We have to help them," Naruto said.

"I know that," Sakura said in aggravation, "But you'll have to get off me first."

Naruto did and said to Sai, "Tell them we're on our way. And knock next time...or SOMETHING."

* * *

Well, that's it for that chapter. Hope you enjoyed that last part as much as I did. Poor Sakura never gets her way.

By the way, is anyone interested in doing fanart of some of the scenes in this fanfic? If you are, let me know in a review.


End file.
